A Big Little Surprise
by EmeraldEyed
Summary: A small change of action at the USJ leads to a vastly different set of events. When Izuku finds himself in a situation he didn't expect he turns to the one person he's known forever. What was Katsuki suppose to do? He heard a small voice screaming "Kachhan!" and his body just… moved. Rated for swearing and situations in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A big little surprise

Katsuki grunted as he finally felt his tense muscles relaxing. Stupid Deku had flicked his fingers and launched some kind of wind attack to intercept the lead villains as they had been charging All Might. Almost immediately after a cement wall had gone up between them provided by the arriving teachers. The stupid fog machine and handsy must have turned tail and run because there were no sounds of conflict from beyond the wall and the atmosphere had eased considerably.

The teachers were here and the few villain extras that had begun to stir around them were shitting themselves in their rush to get their hands up fast enough. Red eyes glanced over to where Deku was still sprawled out on the ground after that stupid last attack, he was sitting forward awkwardly cradling his hands in his lap. 'Stupid Deku needs to get his shit together- what kind of shithead couldn't figure out how to handle his own quirk after all of that Hero-analyzing bullshit he always did?'

"Students, please make your way towards the entrance if you are able- teachers will come to you if you are injured, remain calm. Villains it would be wise for you to surrender." Principal Nezu's voice echoed with the help of Present MIC out from where Katsuki assumed the teachers stood overlooking the arena, he couldn't really see them from this angle. Turning back to Shitty Hair, who despite his apparent exhaustion was making his way over to Deku to check on him.

"Ahh, that was so epic Midoriya- super manly how you didn't want to leave All Might!" Kirishima cheered tiredly before glancing down at where the green haired boy was cradling his hands. "Are your hands ok?"

"Ah- well- my fingers might be kinda...broken?" Izuku stumbled embarrassingly over his words as he blushed and chocked out a laugh, one hand reaching up to rub the back of his head before he winced and brought it back down to his lap. Kirishima winced with him in sympathy and opened his mouth to say more.

"Would you dipshits hurry the fuck up, this shitty fucking day has been long enough without all this bullshit!" Katsuki tsked, shoving his hands in his pockets- body half turned to begin the trek back to the doors. His eyes though were piercing as they glared back at the two. Todoroki let out an icy sign from farther behind him as he turned toward the direction of the steps and began walking. Katsuki's eyes cut to him for a moment. 'Stupid Half-n- Half thinks he's hot shit.'

Glancing back at the two idiots he saw shitty Deku let out a trembly sign and lean an arm back bracing his wrist on the ground to lever himself up, while his other hand stretched out towards Kirishima who was reaching forward to help.

It happened in an instant. A villain that had been laying face down on the ground- thought to be unconscious- behind Izuku suddenly shot forward grabbing his wrist. In a blink he had the boys arm jerked behind his back and used it to hall the smaller body up to the point that his weight was being suspended from his trapped arm and his toes scraped the ground. Izuku yelped as he tried to reorient himself from the sudden movement.

"Hey- what the hell- "Kirishima took a step forward hands outstretched and eyes hard- looking ready to charge forward and tackle them both. Katsuki tensed and Todoroki quickly turned back towards them- frost gathering on one side.

"Ah-ah- ah! No funny business kiddies- wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friend here, would you?" The villain's eyes were a bit crazed as he gazed around himself, his other hand coming up to grip around Izuku's throat to hold his struggling still. He looked unkempt-matted black hair falling half in his eyes and around his ears. His clothing was dirty and torn- more than just the fighting would have induced- if they had to guess they would say that he had come straight of the streets to join the attack. He began to step back, dragging Izuku with him several feet away from Kirishima and towards where a few other villains were crouched- their defeated expressions shifting to calculating as they saw a chance to change things in their favor.

"Wha-wha did ja'duu….? Izuku mumbled his words beginning to slur, his eyes drooping and free arm flopping weakly against the hand at his throat.

"Ha- like that do you?" The hand around his throat pulled back, revealing a long black barb that was protruding from the villains palm the tip wet with Midoriyas blood. "My quirk is a very powerful sedative- and let me just warn you now- your boy here won't survive two shots- 'fraid that I can't control the amount with my nerves all jittery. If I were to be startled or suddenly hurt in some way- I might just end up pumping the little guy with a lethal dose. Wouldn't want that would ya?" His voiced raised at the end to address the few heroes that were cautiously making their way down the stairs half a dozen yards away. It was only the principal on top of Vlad Kings shoulder as the others had been dispersed to help throughout the large dome thinking that the courtyard had been contained.

Katsuki clenched his teeth, small explosions igniting in his palms as he took step forward- his eyes glancing back toward the stairs on the other end of the courtyard. 'What the fuck are the teachers doing- this shit is supposed to be settled!' But he could see that the principal and the teacher with him were hesitant to act with threat to the student so clear. Distant sounds of explosions informed him that the rest of the teachers were handling situations with the other students.

"You fucking extra- you really think you hot shit- I'll cave your fucking face in!" He snarled, taking another step forward.

"Whoa, Bakugo calm down man, think about Midoriya!" Kirishima stammered, eyes darting between the explosive teen and the retreating villain. Katsuki paused a few steps from Kirishima eyes locked on the villain, noticing that he seemed to be struggling to hold the increasingly dead weight of the zoned-out kid in his arms.

"Fuck- what do they feed you here- kids heavier than he looks." The villain looked frustrated for just a moment before glancing back at the handful of companions he now had right at his back. His eyes lit up upon seeing a familiar face among them. "Oh- that could work. Oi, Dolly, what do you think about helping, eh? You like the look of this one?" His hand was back around the kid's throat, pushing the barb back in to ensure that the heroes wouldn't get any ideas while his attention was divided. He tilted the greenetts head towards the woman that slowly approached him her eyes lighting up with interest as she clasped her hands over her ample breast. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her black eyes held a glazed not all there look.

"Oooh, yes-yes-yes, look at that face! Freckles! I just loooove freckles, and that hair it looks so soft even after all the commotion! He's already so adorable, just think how much more…." She practically cooed. Trailing off as she got close enough to touch, her long manicured fingers trailing over the boy's face and tugging at his hair.

"The fuck? Oi, Handsy Bitch, what the fuck do you think your doing? Katsuki felt a cold sweat break out watching the new villain practically paw at shitty Deku while the boy was completely out of it. Deku was well and truly under whatever affects the stupid Hobo-villain had injected him with- eyes barely open and his one free arm slowly pushing at those holding him- though it had about as much effect as a kitten for all the good it did. Lady-Bitch let out a giggle as she stroked Dekus hair with one hand, the other coming up to pull at her bottom lip as she began to pout exaggeratingly.

"Well I'll have to let one go, but he sure is a cutie- I just can't _not_ have him for my collection, right? Rigggght?" She turned her big crazy eyes to the one holding the boy, as if needing his agreement on her decision.  
"It would be a crying shame Dolly to let him get away, so what do you say- work your magic?" The man grinned as the hand in the kid's hair turned into a solid grip and began to glow.

Everyone jolted to move forward, the Vlad King covering the distance from the stairs to the other students before the villain turned his attention from the now glowing boy in his arms. "Oi- you want him dead?! Dolly here isn't hurting him- but I can quickly change that so back up!" Hobo snarled at them, and the villains around him all looked ready to fight rather than surrender at this chance to escape the situation via hostage.

Katsuki breathed hard through his teeth, clenching his jaw tight. The glow moved from Crazy Bitches hand onto Deku, spreading down his face and following underneath his clothes. Suddenly Deku's shoes hit the ground, leaving behind a trail of glowing dust where his feet should have been, next his kneepads fell, and the pant legs began to flutter in the wind. Again, only a trail of glittery dust falling from the pants- no legs. A breeze came in and suddenly the dust was gone leaving the Heroes and students gasping at what they saw. Where before there at been a 15-year-old boy- granted a small 15-year-old boy- now there was a toddler hanging from the villain's grasp wearing only the baggy remains of Deku's gym uniform like an oversized dress. A toddler the villain almost dropped before quickly readjusting his grip.

"What…. what the fuck!?"

"Midoriya!?"

"No way!"

The villain grinned, trying to get a grip on the now child sized throat in one hand while his other arm now came fully around the small body to keep his arms pinned. Green curly hair trembled as big green eyes blinked rapidly and darted around, small hands coming up through baggy sleeves to grip the arm holding them, and small feet kicking under the large covering he appeared to be wearing. He was awake and aware in a way that Deku hadn't been, but you could see the clear confusion morphing into panic on his face.

"Ah my quirk reversed the effects of yours, hehehe, do be careful not to damage him. Oh, he will be so cute in my collection…. yes, you will! Oh yes, yes, yes so beautiful you'll be. Hmmm, what outfits would be best…." The villainess practically swooned as she looked down at the terrified eyes that had darted to her the second she began to speak. Her hand was still playing in his hair and every now and then dipping down to trail along his face causing him to flinch back.

"Whaa? Where? "The child began to whimper as he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces around him. He was surrounded by grownups he didn't know, in a place he didn't know. How did he get here? Wasn't he just playing the park with Kacchan? How did he get here?!

Thoughts of stranger danger that his mother had repeatedly told him whenever he left the house filled his head. The man holding him began to laugh and Izuku could feel the vibrations of it against his back from how tightly the man held him, the man was shaking and the grip around his throat hurt. Tears began to fall unchecked from his eyes as he looked across the open space between the man holding him and the other group consisting of a grownup with a big mouse and big kids that seemed frozen in shock- looking between him and the person holding him.

"The FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" A blond-haired guy yelled, explosions erupting from his hands. It was kind of like Kacchans sparks- how cool! He looked so mad his blond hair seeming to bristle out as he hollered. He even looked a bit like Kacchan, maybe they were related? The red headed guy next to him reached out and tried to put a hand on his shoulder only for the blond to angrily shrug it off.

"Told you the kid was too heavy! This is much easier, but you'll have to be extra nice now- since he's so much smaller just imagine how much easier it would be for something bad to happen if people aren't being careful. You wouldn't want that, now would you? I'm sure greeny here doesn't want to get hurt, do you kid, tell the nice people you don't want to be hurt." The man holding Izuku jostled him as he rambled, releasing the grip on his throat enough for him to move is head a bit easier.

Izuku opened his mouth but he was too scared to move let alone try to say anything. The man behind him growled and shook him some more. "I said tell the people how you don't want to be hurt, better ask them nicely because it's all up to them what happens to you!"

"I- I d-don't wanna hurt" Izuku stuttered as more tears fell. His eyes jumped from person to person who was across from him. Red-haired guy, angry blond, another guy with red and white hair who had a very blank face. They all looked roughed up- like they had already been in a fight- and they were dressed like …. like heroes! Then behind them another tall adult and a mouse-man, all looking various degrees of angry and concerned. If all the people across from him seemed upset at the person holding him, and the person holding him was being a meanie and squeezing him too hard- didn't he know you weren't supposed to grab kids you didn't know? Only villains did that…

Villain?! Izuku began to panic even more as his four-year-old mind finally started connecting all the things around him. The guy holding him was a villain!

Izuku began to struggle in the man's arm. He didn't want to be here, where was Kacchan! Where was mom! He was so scared! Kacchan always was there when he was scared- what would Kacchan do? He wouldn't be caught by a villain- he would…. he would fight! So Izuku kicked his feet and scratched as best he could against the arm, all the while his mouth running a mile a minute.

"Lemme go, lemme go! Big bully! You're gonna be in big t-trouble m-mister!" The man grunted as little feet kicked against his stomach and tiny fingers dug into his arms like little daggers. "Oi little brat, hold still or you're gonna regret it!" The man's hand was suddenly trying to tighten around his throat again but Izuku tucked his chin to keep him from getting a good grip- he'd read about that somewhere. Between the fact that his throat was so small already compared to the scope of the man's hand, ducking his chin prevented the man from closing his fingers around his windpipe. Suddenly the mans hand moved from the attempt at his neck to his shoulder and he felt something stab him like a bee sting.

"Ow-!"  
"Stupid little brat I said hold still or my quirk will poison you, got it!"

Izuku felt big tears filling his eyes again and cascading down his face, and he began to hiccup as he tried to hold in his sobs. Kacchan would call him such a crybaby, but his shoulder hurt, and the man was so scary! Why weren't the people across from him helping him? They were yelling at the villain trying to get the bad man to let him go, or something, but Izuku was too lost in his own panic to really understand them. Why weren't they helping him?! Or- that stabby feeling- and the man said poison?! Izuku continued to cry and hiccup in the man's arms, though he stopped trying to get away in fear of the pain in his arm and the threat of poison.

"There we go, all calm- no need for anybody to be hasty! Now here's what's going to happen, you are going to call all your little hero buddies that are spread our helping those other students and tell them to head to the back of this stupid dome because of some emergency. And then we" He hugged the kids' body closer while tilting his head to encompass the villains at his back "We will calmly head out the front doors, yea?"

"Come now sir, you can't really thing this is going to go in your favor? You know who we have on staff here- you know that not all that staff is here with us at this moment? What do you really think is going to happen once you get out of this dome? It is quite a walk to the front gates or anywhere close to the border of our property." Principal Nezu tried to speak calmly from his perch on top of Vlad King "Please- be reasonable- "

"Shut up! Shut UP! We are leaving, we are not going to jail! And if you want your little brat back you better do as I say or your going to watch him die here and now!" The man was getting more manic as the seconds ticked by, foam flying from his mouth as his breathing rasped out of his gaping mouth and his eyes roved over those facing him. But the villains at his back suddenly looked less sure of this plan. The only reason they had made it this far into the schools' grounds was due to the warp gate- just getting out of the dome still left them with a lot of ground to cover and a lot of obstacles between here and there. Their eyes took in the two ring-leaders of this little hostage situation- two clearly unhinged individuals- and slowly started backing away and raising their hands in surrender again.

Dolly glanced around herself at the changing tides and let out a mournful little whine while patting at Izuku's curly green hair. "Oh, my little sweetie pie- looks like we won't be able to see the rest of my collection very soon at all- oh, but you'd have fit right in yes-yes-yes. Don't you worry I'm sure we can work something out yeah?"

The villain looked around himself, seeing his chance becoming at getting out of here suddenly shifting out of his favor. Growling he ripped himself away from Dolly and the other villains- staggering away from them to be able to see both groups as his grip on the kid tightened painfully. Izuku began to struggle again as the grip got to tight and he found it harder to breath.

"You're all pathetic! Giving up without even a chance, you can rot in jail but NOT ME!" He screamed, laughing as he yanked the kid higher up. "If I don't get out of here then neither does he, do you understand me! Hahaha- you want that on your conscience- this kids' death! Go on then! What are you- ARG!" The villain jerked- the kid had turned his head just enough that he could sink his teeth into the arm holding him.

"Why you little- "He moved his free arm to strike the brat- forgetting for just a moment that not having contact to inject the poison would give up his only leeway. Izuku took a deep shuttering breath as he watched the man raise his hand to strike him. He did the thing he always did when he was in trouble.

"KACCHAN!"

~End Chapter One~

This is my first attempt at a story in years. I will freely admit that I am waaaaay out of practice with writing so if you find any of what are sure to be my many boo-boos please let me know and I will fix them. Hope you liked this attempt of mine- hope to have more for you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Actions Over Words 

Katsuki was starting to think that the twitch in his right eye was going to become permanent at the rate of the utter fucktardery in front of him. First shitty Deku gets himself caught by some no-name Hobo villain only for another villain- Crazy Handsy Bitch- to walk up and start pawing at him too. He's pretty sure he can hear her gushing about Deku's freckles as her fingers rake over his face and tangle into green curls.

Katsuki grits his teeth harder, these two were dead- they didn't know it yet- but they were dead. Everything about this situation was pissing him off, Deku couldn't even defend himself enough to cower like he used to in the bad guys grasp- just weakly batting at their arms with his one free hand while his eyes rolled in their sockets.

His breath hissed against his teeth as the two bad guys seemed to be coming to some sort of agreement and the Handsy Bitch once again brought her hand up to green curls, this time tightening her fingers to get a good grip. 

"The fuck? Oi, Handsy Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Katsuki felt a cold sweat break out watching as a glow began to form from the woman's hand and spread along Deku. He leapt forward clearing two large steps ahead of the others who had moved with him before jerking himself to a stop as Hobo-Villain reissued his threat. Claiming Handsy Bitch wasn't hurting him. Oh yes all well and good- she wasn't hurting him, but what the fuck _was_ she doing!

Katsuki almost stopped breathing when Deku's shoes and kneepads hit the ground, when the glittery dust blew away to reveal that parts of Deku were _gone._ He…. he couldn't be…- not shitty Deku who was like a piece of gum on your shoe that you could never get rid of no matter how much you yelled or pushed or threatened. Katsuki's fists tightened until he felt his nails cutting into his palms, stinging fiercely as his sweat mixed into the small wounds.

Just as quickly as the anger had built it was abruptly cut off as the glow cleared and suddenly he was staring straight into blinking big green eyes in a much smaller freckled face.

"What…. what the fuck!?" Katsuki's voice rose to almost a squeak as he tried to process what was in front of him. Deku was a little kid hanging in the Hobo's grasp, his gym suit hanging loosely around him almost like a dress.

"Midoriya!?" Even Todoroki could not suppress his surprise at the sudden change- that someone could have such a quirk as to revert age? After all it was clearly still Midoriya- green hair, huge eyes, freckles. That the someone with this power was a villain who was quite obviously out of her mind was very concerning.

"No way!" Kirishima was pretty sure at this point he was officially in some kind of manga- first the Nomu being sent flying into the sky and now suddenly there's a kid where a 15-year old should be. Heroes were really supposed to handle such crazy situations, he felt out of his depth.

Katsuki just felt like his world was narrowing down as his eyes darted between kid Deku and the villains. His mind raced. Kid Deku was more lucid- clearly the sedative had been reversed right along with his age- so did that mean his quirk was gone? Did he remember anything- or was he truly back to his child form in all sense? One look at those eyes filling with fear as they took in the situation around him in utter confusion, as he flinched from the Handsy Bitches touch and looked at her with horror over whatever she was saying. This was Deku…. before he was Deku.

"The FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" Katsuki felt the anger erupt within him watching Kid Deku tremble in the villain's arms. Those big eyes darted to him at the outburst- filled with fear that morphed into mild curiosity. Deku didn't recognize him…Of course fucking Deku didn't recognize him, if he didn't have his memories then his Kacchan was just a little punk like him- not a teenager.

Katsuki didn't know why this thought made him so angry. Deku couldn't forget him. Deku was his to beat, his to prove his strength against and show once and for all who was the best. What if he stayed like this? All the memories of his interactions with Deku flashed through his mind, for most all his life he could turn and there was Deku. What…. what did he do without that?

Katsuki shoved off Kirishima's hand when it landed on his shoulder, he didn't want to be touched right now. His world narrowed down to watching Hobo Villain and Kid Deku. Watching as kid Deku was jostled and hearing the trembly voice as if from the end of a long tunnel.

"I- I d-don't wanna hurt"

'Shitty Bratty Deku' thought Katsuki as the movements and noises of those around him vanished, as all his being focused on Hobo, Handsy, and Deku. He watched, something feeling suspiciously like pride welling up inside him, as Bratty Deku started to struggle in his captives' arms. He never did know when to just give up and let real heroes handle things.

"Lemme go, lemme go! Big bully! You're gonna be in big t-trouble m-mister!" Katsuki's lips parted over gritting teeth and slid slowly into a fierce smirk. Oh yes, he was going to be in trouble alright- stupid fuck didn't know what was coming.

"Ow!"

Death was too good for Hobo, Katsuki decided, his gut clenched as he watched the tears fall from Bratty Deku's ridiculously big eyes- had he always been that tiny? He looked so impossibly small in the Hobo's grasp. Katsuki angled his body, sliding a foot forward and subtly shifting his weight, he had to be ready. He vaguely heard the murmurings of Principal Nezu and the ranting of the villains in response. He couldn't tell you what was being said all his focus was on the bad guys body language.

He sensed more than saw as the other villains seemed to really take in their situation as the hopeless shitshow it was. The beast that had been growling inside of Katsuki as his anger was forced to simmer almost purred as it scented the fear that suddenly showed itself in Hobo villains' eyes. It was so pathetic when extras tried to be above their station.

Just as it had all started- the change happened in an instant. Katsuki blinked and suddenly Hobo villains' hand wasn't threatening Bratty Deku with poison anymore. Instead it was reared back to strike the kid.

"KACCHAN!"

A million times he had heard that voice growing up, heard it happy, sad, gushing, and afraid. He may have taught himself to tune out older Deku, but his body was hardwired to this voice differently. This was the voice of before Deku, back when Kacchan was just another synonym for hero in a young boys' life. It was like a gong going off inside of him- rippling his body into movement without any conscious thought on what the consequences could be. All he knew was that no one- especially not some fucking extra- was allowed to hit Zu-chan.

Suddenly Katsuki was on them, one hand grabbing at the descending hand by the wrist, the other grasping the restraining arm and with a forceful push he bore the villain to the ground pinning him by both arms. He hovered over the villain so as not to crush the Bratty Deku who was free but still laying across the villain between them. Katsuki glanced down at the kid who was staring up at him in starstruck- if confused- amazement. His heart twisted a bit, remembering a time when Before Deku used to follow him around with that look all the time. Grimacing he turned his eyes back to the Hobo villain that was sweating buckets under him- time to take care of the trash. 

"Fucking get out of the way Deku." The kid looked confused to be addressed so crassly before he scrambled to obey, shimming as best he could in the baggy clothes he stumbled his way out from between them. Once he was out he shakily stood and shuffled a few feet away his eyes darting around to try and keep all the people around him in sight.

Katsuki did a quick scan, seeing that the others had acted after him- quickly securing the other villains- and now stood hesitant to approach the obviously spooked child. Looking back at Bratty Deku he took in his tear streaked face and how one hand clutched at the shoulder that the stupid villain had been gripping. It really was time to take care of an uppity extra. Katsuki grinned sadistically allowing his hands to heat up, feeling the skin under them start to blister as smoke began to rise between his fingers.

"Ahhh! What's wrong with you! You've got the kid! Ahhh! Let me go!" Hobo villain really was pathetic, there were already tears streaming down his disgusting dirty fucking face as he attempted to thrash his arms. Katsuki lifted him by his arms and slammed him back down again to shut him up. If he happened to smirk as he watched Hobo's head bounce off the ground then that was no one's business but his own.

"Mr. Bakugou that is quite enough- you are upsetting young Midoriya." Principal Nezu's voice was like a bucket of ice water. Katsuki jerked back- keeping his grip but cutting off the heat- to glance back at the rodent that sat upon one of the teachers shoulders as they slowly made their way over. His eyes cut over to Bratty Before Deku and saw that he had backed up even further from everyone, his eyes unsure as they darted between everyone. Well Fuck. Slowly he got up, pulling Hobo Villain with him and securing his arms behind his back for the teacher- Vlad King- to secure with his blood quirk- which was fucking creepy if Katsuki thought too much about it.

"Y-you know me?" The tiny voice was barely discernable from the small boy watching them as he addressed Principal Nezu who had said his name.

Kirishima looked like he was about to have a fit, his arms gesturing between Bratty Deku and Katsuki himself as he nodded repeatedly. This only served to confuse the poor boy more and he took another hesitant step back, but Kirishima's attention had swapped over to Katsuki.

"Baku-bro! So manly! He yelled and you just, BOOM, were there! The manly power of life-long friendships! Midoriya wasn't kidding when he said that you guys go back, eh?!" Kirishima's theatrics were getting ridiculous so Katsuki turned away, jamming his hands in his pockets and scoffing.

"Shut up, Shitty Hair, he doesn't recognize us- your gonna freak him the fuck out." Katsuki cut his eyes over to Bratty Deku again.

"Not recognize-? But he called out for you, by name!" Kirishima's arms again gestured between Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Now now students, we all need to calm down so that we can handle this situation." Principal Nezu was now standing on the ground and slowly approaching his suddenly much younger student. He stopped once he was standing next to Katsuki who still found himself acting unconsciously as a barrier between the boy and others.

"Hello, young man, my name is Nezu and I am the Principal for UA High School. We are currently located at one of the training facilities within the property."

"But- how did I get here? And why were there bad guys, bad guys aren't supposed to be at school! Where's Kacchan, I was playing with Kacchan n' now I'm here n' he's not here n' I donno know who you are! Why are you a mouse? Do you have an animal quirk? Or are you an animal that has a human quirk? Could animals have a human quirk? Wha- "Izuku found himself trailing off as he noticed everybody eyeballing him like he was insane. Oh, he'd done it again hadn't he- Kacchan was always saying he needed to stop talking so fast and blurting out everything that popped into his head. Even mom said he might want to try to calm down. 

Bashfully he scuffed one of his feet against the ground, noticing as he did the bizarre outfit he seemed to be wearing. His attention shifted to his hands whose fingertips peaked out from behind the cusp of blue sleeves down to his feet which just barely reached into what appeared to be the leg portion of a jumpsuit? What was he wearing? How did he get in these clothes that were obviously too big for him?

"Midoriya, allow me to try and answer your…. many questions. Let's see – you got here the same way that all the students reach this facility, you took a bus with your class. No there are not supposed to be bad guys in our school, you are correct on that, these ones had someone that could warp people to different places and that is how they managed to get in. Kacchan- "Principal Nezu's eyes shot over to Katsuki and made no attempt to hide his smirk despite the glare that the explosive teen was sending him.

"Why Kacchan is here too of course, you share a class with him here at UA after all. As I said before my name is Nezu and I am the principal of UA- the man behind me who is currently handling the bad people is Vlad King, one of our teachers. "Nezu took a breath, Izuku's eyes widen in amazement that somebody was talking like _him_. 

"My quirk is the cause of my appearance, yes, but we don't need to get into all of that. But you, young Midoriya, have been the victim of a quirk attack that appears to have reverted you back to the state of a child. Do you have any more questions?"

The three teenage students stood gaping at the Principal who had rapid fire answered the questions as quickly as Midoriya had spilled them out. Katsuki quickly turned back to Before-Deku and saw that while he had followed the words being said by the mousy pipsqueak he didn't appear to be believing them. He puffed out his cheeks his mouth taking a stubborn tilt as his watery eyes narrowed on them.

"Kacchan said I'm not spos' to believe everythin' people say cuz' some people is liars like the man who said he had candy, but it wasn't really candy- he got real mad about that. N ' he said that I gotta be spicious' if strangers are nice and I promised so I don't believe you!" Izuku crossed his arms and turned away from them with the righteous huff of a 4-year-old.

Katsuki let out a sigh and dragged his hands over his face. He really was tired, this had been the stupidest day outside of the chances to smash faces. He could remember the incident Before-Deku had mentioned almost like it was yesterday. They'd been playing at the park and a man in a trench coat had come and sat at a bench near them- his mom had recently had the stranger/danger/pervert talk with him, so he had immediately been suspicious. But of course, Before-Deku hadn't had an ounce of sense and had pranced right up to the perv who was offering candy. He'd had to run and tackle the boy away before loudly announcing the man as a pervert so that their moms could come handle it.

He'd really laid into the green haired kid that day, his mothers' warnings had been unnecessarily detailed so as to truly horrify him, the thought of any creep hurting his friend in such a way had made him insanely angry. 

If the kid in front of him was quoting that incident, then it had to be fresh in his mind from having happened recently. That meant that the kid in front of him was truly from the time before Deku became Deku- a time that even his memories seem to cast in golden glow of happiness. Red eyes did a tired sweep at those gathered around him- he was tired and ready to crash and have what could be deemed as a small coma, but he couldn't leave Before Deku like this. Shitty Hair and Half n' Half better keep their damn mouths shut about what he was about to do.

Letting out one heavier sigh, Katsuki dropped his hands and turned a very mild glare at the still stubbornly pouting child.

"Oi, Zu-chan, quit being a pain in the ass and come on." The blond teen held a hand out.

Big green eyes sparkled as they turned to the one person who had ever called him Zu-chan. As quickly as he could shuffle without tripping over the long outfit he made his way over to the blond disgruntled teen.

Small fingers clutched at the offered hand and impossibly large green eyes gazed up into tired red.

"Kacchan! You said a no-no word!"

~End Chapter 2~

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, there should be one or two more to come filled with feel-good shenanigans of our favorite explosive teen dealing with a pint sized shadow. I hope this chapter didn't have too many mistakes- school just started back up and I am pretty much typing this while falling asleep, but I wanted it out by Friday. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Worriers

Katsuki kept his gaze fixed on Zu-chan as he stumbled his way over and grasped his hand.

"Kacchan said a no-no word!" the midget sing-songed. 

Before Katsuki could even open his mouth to show the brat just how many no-no words he had in his arsenal- Izuki was off again in a tangent of questions. Keeping his hand held with one of his own small hands, Izuku began to swing the other about as he took in a deep breath- his eyes determined. 

"Kacchan, are we really in UA? You got so big and more grouchy looking! How old are we? Your quirk is so awesome, I never knew your sparks could make real explosions! What is my quirk? I must have one if Imma student too, right? Knew I had one, can't wait n' tell Mama that I don't need to see no doctor! I bet it's super cool and we're gonna be the best hero duo ever, right? Ah- but how can we be a hero duo if I'm little? How long will I be little? Will I still go to school, oh no, I bet schools super hard- I don't want to do bad! Ka-mmmph "

Izuku was cut off by the hand that slapped over his face and his muffled mumbling finally slowed to a stop, the hand that had been ticking points off on his fingers fell back to his side. Izuku moved to glance back up at Kacchan. His eye was super twitchy, and the hand that still held one of Izuku's spasmed a few times open and shut- though the feel of those small fingers still griping a few of his own kept him from lighting even a spark.

"Zu-chan, shut up and listen cuz I'm only going to say this once. I. Am. Tired- it has been a long fu-freaking day and we don't have time for twenty questions. You only get to ask one question every five minutes until we get this mess figured out- the rest of the time you will be quiet, or I will leave you for some one else to deal with- got it?"

"But Kaaaaachhhhaaaaaaan!" whined Izuku as he tugged back and forth again on the older boys hand. His mouth was hooked in a firm pout and he squeezed his eyes shut in the unfairness of Kacchans stupid question rule. It would take forever to get all the answers his brain was demanding.

"Fine, someone else can deal with you" Katsuki made to pull his hand free while looking around. Izuku immediately turned a devastated face up to him, trying to catch his eyes as his lip trembled and he clung tighter to the hand that Katsuki was pulling from him. Kacchan was never one to make idle threats- aside from his death threats, of course. The thought of being around nothing but strangers- nope-nope-nope, he did not want that.

"Noooo- Kacchan, I'll be good- I don' wanna be with no strange people!"

"Alright then, one every five minutes, you better think hard on what you want to ask first, come on." Katsuki adjusted his grip on the small hand and turned to begin walking. Almost immediately he felt a pull on his hand and turned to see that Izuku had tripped and now hung from his grip.

"Kacchan…...I tripped." Katsuki sweat-dropped as he looked down into the serious face of the 4-year-old who just let himself hang as his feet kicked absently in their cloth prisons.

"Tsk, I can see that Zu." Katsuki rolled his eyes, catching as he did the others from where they were making absolutely no attempt to be subtle in their staring. Kirishima's jaw was almost on the floor, and Todoroki actually had the emotion of mild confusion or shock on his face. The Principle stood next to them, although his expression was very mild- not having the first-hand experience of the duo's relationship to refer to.

Clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth, Kacchan glared at them- though only Kirishima had the decency to look away. Fuck it, he was too tired for this. With only a slight moment of hesitation he reached down and lifted the young boy into his arms and continued stalking back towards the entrance. The others hastily followed, although the two boys made sure to remain a good ten feet back.

Principal Nezu trotted up to walk beside them. 

"Right, lets get going, the other students should be rounded up by now and we need to see if Recovery girl has made it here yet. We can have her look over young Midoriya while the officers on their way can question the villain about her quirk. Come along now" He continued to trot next to Bakugou, occasionally looking up to smile at the big green eyes peaking over the angry blonde's shoulder. Whenever they happened to lock eyes during the walk, the greenett would jump and the small head would burrow into the teens shoulder. It was quite adorable, if Nezu were to be honest, to see how the child's curiosity would eventually win over his bashfulness and he would peak over again.

Katsuki wasn't complaining, if De- Zu-chan's attention was focused on observing the principal he wouldn't be pestering him. Though he did grumble on principle when the boy squirmed every time he tried to hide his face in his shoulder.

Kirishima couldn't believe his eyes. The small boy was trustingly clinging to Bakugou, and Bakugou was allowing it! He had called him Zu-chan, ZU-CHAN! Suddenly Midoriyas calling him Kacchan had a backstory beyond the weakly mumbled excuse of 'childhood friends'. It had been hard to believe, given Bakugou's attitude. But clearly the friendship had existed. Though he supposed that the fact that Bakugou didn't correct Midoriya when called Kacchan should have been a big enough hint.

He locked eyes with the small green haired boy a few times during the walk and couldn't help the automatic response of making a face, waving at the kid, and laughing quietly when the kid would shyly smile back before ducking his head.

When it had happened a third time this time accompanied by a tiny hand wave, Bakugou glanced back at him and rolled his eyes at Kirishima's sheepish smile. The explosive teen then turned back around and stomped up the stairs.

"Its so manly of him to step up to help Midoriya, eh Todoroki?" Glancing to the side at the silent teen he was met with stoic silence. Well, that wasn't really anything new from that front.

As the teens made it to the top of the stairs they were met with their fellow students. Most everyone seemed uninjured- although many looked equally exhausted. He saw the moment their eyes really took in Bakugou and his passenger. At first, they had passed him over, just a sweeping glance, but almost everyone did an immediate double take. Their eyes went wide, and mouths dropped open as they tried to figure out where the odd kid had come from.

It was Ochako put it together first as here eyes did another sweep and came up with their 'missing' member.

"DEKU?!" She shouted and ran up to Bakugou despite his misgiving air. The little boy flinched at the loud voice and jerked around while his arms tightened on Kacchan. The brown-haired girl was coming right at them. She stopped just a few feet from them her hands coming up in front of her as if to touch the child.

Kirishima was quickly bringing his arms together in an X as a sign to stop the girl from whatever she was going to say but she didn't seem to see him behind Bakugou. The explosive teen hiked Zu-chan higher up on his him to adjust his grip on the squirming boy and glared harder at the girl. But Ochako plowed ahead undeterred.

"Deku, that is you right, what happened? How?" She made a vague gesture that indicated the boy.

The small boy mouthed the word 'deku' then turned to Bakugou looking upset.

"Kacchan….am I a …. deku?" The little lip had a wobble to it as he asked. Bakugou's eyes widened in panic at the kid before turning to pure murder back at Ochako. The girl flinched back at both the heartbroken question and the pure death she saw in Bakugou's eyes.

Kirishima felt his heart break a little at the upset kid, damn those were some scary good puppy eyes. But he was surprised when the answer came not from Bakugou but from Todoroki.

"Midoriya, you took that name ironically not too long ago, do not think it is said maliciously." The duel haired boy continued to walk past the gawkers and towards where the shuttle was located to take them back to the main entrance of the school.

"Totally little-dude, its not meant to be a mean name!" Kirishima was quick to fill the awkward silence following Todoroki's awkwardly placed …... reassurance? Midoriya's big eyes turned to look at him, tears just barely being contained by his lashes.

"But if it upsets you little-man we totally _won't_ be calling you that while you're like this, _right_?" Kirishima turned to address the others that had approached at the beginning of the 'confrontation'. They were quick to nod their agreements.

Bakugou tisked and adjusted Midoriya again before turning to follow Todoroki towards the shuttle.

"Don't be slow Zu-chan, stupid extras don't know what their jabbering about."

With a quick sniff and a mildly disgusting swipe of an arm under a nose. The small boy clung tighter to the teen as they walked away from the others.

"Kacchan, who was that scary lady?"

Bakugou snorted. "Is that really the question you're choosing Zu-chan?"

"Wah?! No, no, no Imma ask a better one!"

"You've got a minute and a half left on this one before you miss the chance." 

"No fair Kacchan!"

The students of A-1 all looked at each other before shrugging and following the strange childhood friends out of the USJ and through the chaos of the arriving police.

Inko Midoriya rushed through the hallways of her sons' school, making her way to the nurse's office. She had been informed that there had been an accident involving a villain's quirk and that her son was involved, but she had not received any more details than that. As she rounded the final corner she struggled to hold back her tears- this was not the first call she had received from the nurse and quite frankly she didn't know how much more her heart could take.

She found herself stopping suddenly when she glanced up to see a small crowd of students piled up by the nurse's door, pressing themselves close to the barely opened crack many of them holding their phones and stifling giggles. 'What on earth…?'

"Excuse me, but I need to get through- "All of the students jumped, shooting straight up and backing up while waving their hands at each other and making shushing noises. When they turned to see Inko they calmed down and sheepishly backed away from the door. A red-haired youth approached her, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Ah- sorry ma'am, you must be Midoriya's mom, he's right in there! But, can you not tell Bakugou that we were out here? He'd kill us!" Many of the students nodded franticly behind him while quickly putting their phones out of sight.

Inko slowly nodded and gently pushed past them to open the door. The sight that greeted her melted her heart. Laying in one of the farther beds by the window was Katsuki Bakugou, her son's one-time friend, but what shocked her was that there was a child sleeping on him, being held against his chest by an arm secured across the back. The child was dressed in what appeared to be a spare uniform shirt that was long enough to be a nightgown. Closer inspection proved that Bakugou was wearing only an undershirt and his uniform pants.

Slowly walking farther into the room, after closing the door quietly on the curious lurkers she moved closer to the boys taking in more details. The child had unruly green hair, and – her breath caught in her chest- freckles danced across his cheeks. Slowly one of her hands came up to cover her mouth while her other reached out for the boy. Her boy.

A large rough hand caught her wrist before she could touch her son and she turned to find herself under the scrutiny of a tired red eye. Her eyes softened ever so slightly at the protective behavior and she turned so he could see her better in the fading sunlight.

"Katsuki-kun, it's alright." To her surprise after a quick once over the red eye slipped closed again and her wrist was released. For all intent ant purposes, it appeared that the teen had gone right back to sleep.

Again, she took in the two boys. Her son- the somehow child again - was curled tightly together with the older boy, both clinging to the other while they breathed softly. The temptation to wake him was strong, to see those big eyes brighten at her, and his voice squeak her name in excitement. She was distracted before she could move to do just that.

"Mrs. Midoriya- "A whispered voice drew her to the other side of the room were an office door had opened spilling light across the floor. There stood a small older woman- the nurse hero Recovery Girl- that she had spoke to over the phone. Inko made her way over and the two stood just within the office so as not to disrupt the sleeping boys. Time to get to the bottom of this.

The next half hour passed by in a bit of a blur as she was informed in detail of the day's events. Villains attacking at the school, her son having to fight them, being taken hostage and suffering the attack of a villain's quirk. Them unsure about releasing him because its affects were completely unknown – the villain refusing to cooperate with police. Her son being in the mind and body of a 4-year-old and they didn't know how long it would last or if it would affect him negatively in any way.

"I know this must be very frightening, but just before you arrived I received word of a group of children led by a teenager checked into a local hospital. Their claims link them to be more of the Villain Dolly's victims. We are hoping that after they are treated, and statements are taken we will have a better grasp over the limits and side affects of such a quirk."

Inko nodded and glanced back towards her son, aside from being a child again she saw no physical injuries. "So, what is it you think would be best for the situation?" She asked.

"Normally, given that he has no injures we would send him home. But the others were displaying unusual symptoms and we don't know if it's the quirk or just exposure to the villain herself. I would like for your son to stay on campus for the time being until we have further information. You are welcome to stay with him if you are able- we have rooms set up very similarly to dorms to assist in situations like this. Knowing that you have work we also plan to ask Bakugou to consider staying or spending time here to help keep Midoriya comfortable. Of course, we also have our hero staff available to supervise him."

Recovery Girl smiled at the mother who was weighing the pro's and cons of the situation.

"I assure you, there are no lack of people hoping to help your son. He has made quite a few friends here."

Inko smiled and finally nodded. Honestly this would probably be better than her taking Izuku home. She no longer had many things at home that would entertain a 4-year-old and she had no doubt that her teenage son would be devastated to come home and find his valuable limited edition All Might merchandise opened and played with- even if he was the one who had played with them. The activity of a new place to explore, one that was filled with heroes, would help to keep his attention during the day and she could pack a few over night things and spend the evenings with her son here until he was well.

"Excellent, if you would like to go wake the boys, young Bakugou can walk you down to the cafeteria. We hold evening classes for some of the other various fields and so we host dinner as well as lunch." Recovery girl smiled as she watched the mother's hands twitch as she looked at her son. It was every mothers' dream to have another chance at cuddling their children, it just so happened that this mother was going to get the chance.

Inko smiled and thought back to how she used to wake her son from his naps when he was younger.

"Izuku-chan, All Might is HERE!" She sing-songed.

"ALL-MIGHT!" The young boy was up like a shot, his knees digging into the teen under him.

"Oof- why you little shit, watch your fucking bony knees!" The little boys' eyes went wide, and his hands clapped against his ears as he looked around franticly. Even Inko was caught off guard by the language- it had been a while since she had been exposed to the Bakugou way of speaking.

"Kacchan! Auntie Missy is gonna get you! Stop using no-no words!" The green haired child scolded, and he reared back and bopped the teen on the head. Katsuki was shocked into stillness- it's not like the hit had hurt but the nerve! At the incredulous look on his face Inko couldn't help it. She laughed.

Katsuki growled as he looked between Zu-chan and his mom, his hands itching for retribution he couldn't bring himself to enforce on the little kid. Auntie Inko's eyes gleamed as she watched him, as if reading his mind. He had a feeling that his mom was going to be dragged into this loop of madness and he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Fuck."

A small hand bopped him again before the child it belonged to remembered the voice of his mother that had woken him. He turned his bright eyes to the woman and had to stop for a moment. She looked different, just like Kacchan did. Age had softened her, adding a plumpness to her face and figure, but there was no mistaking those eyes and that smile.

"Mama!" The little boy was in his mother's arms in an instant and she laughed as she picked him up and spun him around. How long had it been since she could do that?

"Izuku-chan, they told me about your very adventurous day. I bet that after all of that you are starving, shall we go get dinner?"

Izuku beamed up at his mom as she gently set him back down. "Kacchan can come too right?" Inko noticed right away how her boy nervously fidgeted in place and glanced around himself and back at the other boy. 

"Well of course, we can't very well leave the hero of the day behind, now can we?" Her kind eyes locked with shocked red as she spoke.

Katsuki fought hard against the blush that was trying to take over his face, forcing his face to the side he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Psh, who said I wanted to eat with you guys. Now that you're here I can finally dump the brat on you and head home."

Izuku was suddenly at his side, his hands gripping hard onto Katsuki's pant leg that was still laid out across the bed.

"Kacchan can't go!"

Everyone froze at the fear that was in the boy's voice as he clung tight to the teen, burying his head against the boy's leg. Slowly Katsuki lowered a hand and dropped it on the child's head, roughly carding through the green curls with his fingers.

"Stupid Zu-chan, like I could trust you to stay out of trouble even with your mom here." He made a point not to look at the boy as he continued to awkwardly pat him.

A loud gurgle filled the room and suddenly two pairs of surprised green eyes were watching the teen who again was fighting his blush as he glared at the wall.

"You mentioned dinner?"

-End Chapter 3-

I'm sorry if this was a bit of a filler chapter without as much cuteness as I would have liked, but it is setting the stage for Zu-Chan shenanigans at UA! Who will be roped into the madness, unable to resist the cuteness while also bearing with the guard dog? :)

Also if anyone has any suggestion for awkward no filter 4-year-old Zu-chan questions to be launched at random bystanders please feel free to let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Who can resist?

Toshinori made sure to remain quiet in his corner of the nurse's office, his beds privacy secured only by the thin sheet that was pulled closed. He listened intently as Recovery Girl explained the situation to Mrs. Midoriya, he had already had the run down earlier, but it was still hard to believe that young Midoriya was now even younger. That the boy would not know him in this form, that he did not know about One for All. Though that was a blessing that the child did not seem to have the quirk right now- it would surly kill him in this state.

"Izuku-chan, ALL Might is HERE!" Toshinori spat blood and jumped from his bed to hide behind the farthest corner, only calming down when he realized that- no he hadn't been outted in some way. Looking beside him, he saw Recovery Girl still standing by her office door watching the reunion with a smile before cutting her eyes to him sternly and glaring back the bed. He sheepishly laid back down, still trying his best to be quiet and tuned back into the nearby conversation.

"You mentioned dinner?" That was young Bakugou's voice.

"Yes, Bakugou-kun I was told that the cafeteria caters to evening classes for dinner time, could you do me a favor and take Izuku-chan down. I need to run home and pack a few things for Izuku if he's going to be staying here and I would feel so much better knowing that you were with him." With much bashful grumbling Toshinori heard the two boys exit the room young Midoriya already popping off questions. Mrs. Midoriya made her way back over to Recovery Girl.

'Ma'am I don't mean to intrude- but you wouldn't happen to know if the school might be able to supply clothing that may fit Izuku? While I have a few of his childhood keepsakes to help ground him- I'm afraid that I don't have the means to purchase any clothing to suit him at this time. "Toshinori could hear the slight shame in her voice and he understood her plight. Through the months working with Midoriya it had become abundantly clear in his strict budgeting that while his family managed just fine at the time- UA would not be cheap and they soon would not have much left over for things outside of necessity.

He had questioned once when he had caught Midoriya out helping his neighbors with chores and found that the boy had begun taking odd jobs to help where he could though his mother often scolded him for it. He had struggled with how to help them without making them feel indebted, but in order to keep their relationship secret there wasn't much he could do. Money always left too much of a trail that could be followed.

Toshinori peaked out from his curtained bed and locked eyes with Recovery girl- even if the school couldn't supply the need he certainly would. His office always had extra merch that he could ask for- mostly it was for charity cases like visiting sick kids- which technically this was. Understanding lit the woman's eye and she smiled back at the younger woman in front of her.

"Of course, we can supply a few things, I had already commissioned our support department with creating size altering underthings for him- seeing as we don't know when he might change back I figured it would be best if he did not rip though all of his clothing in the process." She laughed a bit with Inko at the imaged mortification that would no doubt be on the boy's face in that situation.

"He will have to make due with Bakugou's shirt for now, but by the morning we should have clothing ready for him- also know that any meals for your family during this time will be comped by the school as this is completely outside of your control and the incident happened on school grounds. The dorm room I spoke to you about is equipped with basic toiletries so outside of any personal touches you may want to bring, please know that we are happy to meet most needs you may think of."

Inko wiped away a few tears, bowing to the older woman briefly and flashing her a smile.

"Thank you so much, I'll make a quick trip home for a few things and should be back within the hour- should either of the boys be worrying." With that she turned and made her way out. Toshinori pulled the curtain back, already reaching for his phone where it lay next to his ruined shirt from earlier.

"Now don't go overboard, we don't know when the boy will change back- but here are the measurements I took of him. "Recovery Girl rolled her eyes, already anticipating the spoiling the young boy was going to receive- probably without even knowing why.

"Now, you need to go get cleaned up and make your own way down to the cafeteria- Lunch Rush has your meal shake ready and you need to try and drink at least two to make up for all the energy you've burned though today. Try not to make it back into my office for at least a week?" The exasperation in her voice was telling as she eyed him like a misbehaving toddler.

Toshinori quickly nodded his agreement as he shuffled his way out, already dialing up his offices secretary to secure the delivery of merch for the young boy. He couldn't help but smile, knowing how much of a fanboy the boy he was knew that he would enjoy these things. Maybe he could have a few other items added- he would admit to being uncomfortable with the idea of an ALL Might plush, but surly young children enjoyed any kind of stuffed animal for comfort? He would have to think on it.

-Page Break- Lunch Rush POV-

"You dare claim to be healthy, I Kacchan will defeat you! Die! Die! Die! Pew, pew, pew. BoOM! Ahhh no, you too strong, aaaaahhhhhh!" The small voice echoed in the sparcley populated cafeteria as the boy in question stabbed at his plate using his chop sticks more like knives to skewer the innocent vegetables on his plate. Occasionally he picked up various pieces just to dive them down with epic crashing sounds.

It was all Lunch Rush could do to contain his laughter as he quietly dropped off All Might's meal shakes to the quiet table in the corner that he had taken as soon as he entered the cafeteria. Across the room at one of the more open booths Bakugou was smirking with pride while watching the young boy with him act out vicious battle in his name against his vegetables.

"Psh, alright come on already Zu-chan, eat your freaking food so we can go." The greenett took on a stubborn pout at the explosive boy. Who eyed him back unimpressed.

"No wonder you're so damn puny if you never eat healthy- never gonna catch up to me at this rate." Seeing the stubborn look continue, Bakugou used his secret weapon.

"Poor Zu-chan, afraid of eating a few damn vegetables, what kind of hero can't handle that?" Bakugou taunted while taking a bite of one of the greens on his own plate to prove his own worthiness.

"'m not 'fraid! I'll eat the stupid veggies!" As if to prove just how brave he was the boy proceeded to stuff an entire handful in his mouth, naturally after a few attempts to chew he began to choke.

Bakugou immediately panicked, jumping up and clapping the boy on the back, cursing all the while. When that didn't seem to work the explosive teen tried flipping him over by his ankles to shake him. Lunch Rush quickly made his way over to handle the situation. Sorting the boy out before scolding Bakugou on proper responses to people choking.

"Maybe we should try smaller bites, yea?" Lunch Rush cautioned, patting the younger boy on the head as he wiped his hands against the tearstains on his face. Choking was scary. He turned to reassure the older boy and found him glaring hard at the vegetables on the plate like it was somehow their fault. Holding in his laughter, Lunch Rush picked up the plate promising to bring back some dessert as he turned back towards the kitchen.

-Page Break-

Katsuki fumed a bit as they made their way around campus to kill time after the 'attack of the veggies' as Zu-chan so angrily put it. He had been informed that Mrs. Midoriya would be back soon and then he could head home- although he was expected to come back the next morning to provide Izuku watch so that Auntie Inko could go to work, she hadn't had enough notice of them canceling Friday classes for her to switch shifts with someone, and frankly they needed the money a bit too much for her to be calling in sick with Izuku was technically ok. Katsuki wasn't that much of an ass to give her a hard time about it when she was still stressed over the whole ordeal.

It sucked that they had canceled school because of the USJ incident quoting the reasons as granting the students time to recover from the incident and a chance for teachers to revamp the security. The security issue made sense, but who really needed to recover from the incident? They had kicked ass and the only draw back had been Deku's backwards transformation and Aizawa-sensei's unfortunate injuries. Katsuki would much rather being class over babysitting Zu-chan. This was going to be a long weekend, he was actually counting on classmate's curiosity bringing them to the school to investigate so that he could catch a break from the questions that just _would not stop_ pouring from the brat's mouth.

"So, is everybody in our class 15 or do they allow older students to apply as first years if they want?"

"I don't know Zu, I don't keep tabs on extras. Ask 'em if you see 'em."

"Kacchan is handsome, do you have a girlfriend?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?!"

"Kacchan is super tough looking! Mama said boys show off their toughness to find girlfriends." Izuku pointed out the tank top the revealed Katsuki's well-built arms and shoulders, a look that was mirrored in the Hero gear that the explosive teen wore.

"Tch, shut up nerd, I'm not answering that!"

"Hmm, s' no then? Do I have a girlfriend? Am I super tough looking too with man boobs like yours?"

Katsuki faceplanted hard, before jumping up and rounding on the small boy.

"What the fuck? Man boobs? You little shit!" Sparks crackled in his palms as he stared down the boy only to sputter out as he was poked in the chest by a curious finger.

"See? They're right here, Kacchan's got boy boobs, though they shaped different then girl boobs? N' they're hard, are girl boobs hard?" Izuku seems deep in thought as he continues to poke at Katsuki's chest.

Katsuki pushed away the annoying poking hand and slapped a hand across his face. He had never been a teen to indulge in drinking like some delinquents liked to, but this might just be the straw that pushed him over.

"They're not fucking boobs, they're what happens when you build up muscle on your chest. Shit Zu, have you thought that All Might had giant boobs this whole time? No, you know what, I don't want to know. Come on, Auntie Inko should be back, lets go find that dorm room you're staying in."

-Page Break-

The next morning a package was delivered to the Midoriya's at the school revealing itself to be filled with a few different sets of All Might themed shirts with matching shorts and even a small red set of tennis shoes sporting little All Might grins over the toes.

Izuku squealed when he saw it all and was quick to pick a favorite shirt/short combo of the three outfits. He was quick to change into the new clothing before hopping by the door waiting on his mom to be ready to head down for breakfast. He clutched to his chest his favorite All Might plushy, it was much more worn out than he when he last saw it but he was grateful that his mother still had it. It was his piece of home in all this strangeness and he found it brought him comfort the second his mother had pulled it from her bag last night along with his favorite ALL Might blankie.

Once they reached the cafeteria Lunch Rush came over to greet them, quickly bringing over the meals he had prepared for them as they sat in a quiet corner. Izuku noticed that the skinny sick man from the night before was also there again, sitting farther in the same corner as them. He was still coughing every few minutes and kept glancing at them only to quickly look away again.

Maybe he was lonely, Mama said that sometimes sick people had to be separate from others so that they don't spread germs, but that sounded extra lonely. How were you supposed to get better if you were lonely, Mama never left him by himself if he didn't feel good- he got to cuddle with his favorite blankie and sit next to her all day for snuggles.

Quietly Izuku got up, his mom watching him curiously to see what he was up to. He took his plushy and his blankie that had come down to breakfast with him and walked over to the skinny man. He was amazed as he got closer and saw just how tall the skinny man was! Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought up his plushy.

-Page Break-

Of all the things Toshinori was expecting today, watching a plush version of his hero face slowly peak its way over the edge of the table was not one of them.

"Mr. Stick man is you sick?" Big green eyes popped up next to the plush as Young Midoriya glanced over the table on his tip toes.

"Ah- well "He paused to cough again, making sure to cover his mouth and quickly hide his hand in his lap to wipe the blood in his napkin before the young boy could see it.

"I suppose I am sick, yes." It was the easiest story to go along with. He let a smile cross his face as he looked down at the small boy. "But don't worry, I'm sure I'll be better in no time." Those big green eyes watched him in sympathy as another cough escaped him. Suddenly the plush toy was being pressed into his hands and the small boy was trying to put his blanket over the man's shoulder, which even sitting was well beyond his reach. But the boy was determined and Toshinori obliged him by leaning forward to see what exactly the young boy was up to.

Once the small blanket was draped over his shoulders the boy nodded and looked at him, one hand on his hip while the other pushed Toshinori's hands- now holding the plush toy- back towards his chest.

"Plush Might always makes me feel better when I'm sick, and Mama says you have to stay warm to get better, so you can borrow Mr. Blankie Might too ok? "The small hands patted against his own before the boy backed up a step, a stern look crossing his face for a moment. "Now no going outside or running around. Mama says you gotta rest so your body can gets better! Okay Mr. Stick man?"

Toshinori found himself nodding before he snapped back into reality and tried to hand the doll back- it was clearly well cared for, meaning it was one that young Midoriya had had for a long while- he couldn't take the boys toy!

"Nu-uh Mr. Stick man, no gives backsies! Plush Might will make you better, promise!" With that the boy trotted back to his mother who was holding back tears at how selfless her child was being. Locking eyes with her he nodded while holding a school badge up. They both would be returned to her, once the boy was ready to accept that they had done their job 'healing' Mr. Stick man. She smiled at him before taking Izuku's hand and leading him from the cafeteria.

Toshinori glanced back down at the well-worn toy, while his other hand reached up to touch the blanket, a smile forming on his face. He really had chosen the best successor. He reached for his phone, hitting the button to call his secretary for the second time in as many days. Surly such kindness should be rewarded…. greatly rewarded. 

"Sir?"

"How many limited edition All Might Plushes do you currently have?"

"Quite a few sir, we have a contest coming up where they're to be handed out- we have about twenty different variations- did you need one for that special case from yesterday?"

"I'm going to need one of each, with a matching blanket! And I need them delivered to UA today!"

"Each?! But sir, the contest?! We only made so many! And you want blankets, they don't all have a matching blanket!"

"Ha-ha! I'm sure you can do it, PLUS ULTRA, I'M HANGING UP NOW!"

Toshinori smiled as he carefully set the Plush in the crook of his arm, so he could finish his meal shake without the chance of getting anything on it. He couldn't wait to see young Midoriya's face.

-End Chapter 4-

Hope ya'll enjoyed the first of many Zu-Chan shenanigans! I have many planned out for each of the various students of Class A and the various teachers. Shout out to INerdMuch and others who gave suggestions for some of Zu-chan's questions. Keep them coming and I will try to squeeze in a few where I can!

Till next time. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Flies and Honey

Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked around one of the schools many courtyards with Zu-chan happily dogging his steps. Inko had left just a few moments ago still wiping tears from her eyes talking about how she had such a 'good boy' over and over again. Already he could tell that this was going to be a long day. Luckily he was only on babysitting duty today as Inko had weekends off. He would only be roped back in if Izuku still wasn't back to normal by Monday.

As they neared the front gate and were about to turn around they saw someone shuffle up to the gate and drop a box by the entry way before quickly walking away. Katsuki looked down at Zu-chan and saw that the boy had also noticed the strange behavior. After all the drama of the other day he wasn't about to ignore any suspicious behavior.

"Zu-chan stay here, I'm going to go see what that was all about." Without waiting for a reply Katsuki cautiously approached the front gate and the box. He glanced around and saw that whoever it was had not stayed nearby to observe something about to happen which made him think maybe not a small time villain or punk pulling a prank.

"Mew…." Katsuki felt his eyes widen before narrowing, one hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 'Oh no, if Zu-chan finds out…' A gasp behind him just made him groan. Of course Zu-chan wouldn't stay put.

"Kacchan! It's box of kittens! Somebody just left them here! Why would they leave them here all alone in a box? Where' the mama? How are they spos' to take care of themselves? They're so little but they don't look sick, so why?" Katsuki turned to see that Zu-chan stood leaning slightly against the side of the box in order to peak inside of it. Big green eyes turned to look at him full of confusion.

"Some ass hat either didn't bother to fix their pet then didn't want to deal with the consequences, or they found them near their house and didn't want to have to deal with them so they boxed them and moved them away. They didn't want the kittens, Zuchan, so they left them." Katsuki immediately wanted to take back his words and make up some bullshit about the kittens not being abandoned when he noticed the tremble beginning in Izuku's bottom lip and the tears gathering in his eyes. But to his surprise the little face turned stubborn and small hands began to try and wrap around the box as if to pick it up.

"S'not nice to 'bandon babies, don't worry, I'll take care of you." There was still a sniffle in that voice and Katsuki winced as he recalled that Izuku's dad had well and truly left them even at this point in his life. 'Well shit, let me see what I'm dealing with.' He thought as he peaked into the box only to groan. There were 7 of the little shits in there! At least they seemed old enough to possibly live without their mom's milk as there was a small can of wet food that had been nibbled at. But now that the kittens had seen/heard that they had someone's attention the little mews were going like clockwork and the tiny furry bodies were crawling over each other not sure if they wanted to go towards the unfamiliar sound or away from it.

Trying to make the situation a little less depressing, Katsuki reached down and picked up the box. "Look, they probably just couldn't take care of this many, so they thought if they left them by a school the kittens would find new homes. They just didn't know that school was canceled for today that's all." Little Izuku's stubborn frown slowly started to fade into a smile.

"Kacchan is right, most places don't allow too many pets, Mama said that ours could have some but we din' have no room. But schools don't like pets either! What are we gonna do Kacchan, we can't leave em!"

"Hmm, maybe hide them by some of the trees or bushes that are near the doors, we can sneak them food or water until Monday when students are back? Just remember that we have to keep them a secret otherwise the school will be on our ass about it!" Izuku mimed zipping his lips shut with determination screaming from his pores. Together they made their way back onto the school grounds to search out the perfect spot.

-Page Break-

Lunch Rush wasn't sure what to make of the innocent face that was asking for an extra helping of salmon to go with his lunch. The kid was having a hard time maintaining eye-contact as he shuffled foot to foot. Clearly suspicious, obviously up to something, but not his problem to deal with. So shrugging he nodded and moved to continue making the lunches. Shooing the child back to his table, so that he could focus more on his work, he reached for an extra slice of salmon.

-Page Break-

Izuku was currently buried under a pile of kittens. They clawed up his shirt, climbing him like a small tree in order to reach his fluffy hair and face. The torn-up pieces of salmon that they had snuck from their lunches had gone a long way in earning their trust. Honestly the giggles, purring, and mewing were better than the endless stream of questions so Katsuki sat calmly a few feet away focusing on his English assignments. Least he could get this out of the way at the same time as his babysitting.

Beside him his phone continued to ping with notifications. Most of the students had gone home and were happy to forget about the little de-aging situation in favor of spending time with their families and recovering from their own ordeals of the USJ incident. But a stubborn few, namely Shitty-Hair and Round-Face were relentless in their want of updates on his charge.

"Baku-brooooo!" Katsuki stifled a groan into his hand. Just what he needed, another kid to baby-sit.

-Page Break-

It turns out that Kirishima had actually made the day go by a little smoother. The guy was a natural with kids and had immediately hit it off with little Midoriya, volunteering to join in on the hunt for good homes for the kittens. With him there to help distract/entertain the kid, Katsuki was able to get through the rest of his school work in relative peace.

Peace that is until he felt the tale-tale claws of a kitten climbing up his back as he put away his final book. Tilting his head slightly, Katsuki's red eyes narrowed on a pair of bright orange as a cream colored tabby perched on his shoulder. The kitten was undeterred and simply began to groom itself. Katsuki hesitantly brought up a hand, normally the smell of smoke that lingered on him made animals nervous, he was surprised that this one didn't seem to mind. After petting it a few times it began to bat at his fingers in play and he found himself fighting a small smile. The sound of a camera snap filled the clearing.

"Crap, forgot about the volume!" Kirishima was quick to hide his phone behind his back, a sheepish smile on his face. "Come on, I won't show anybody, I just had to have proof that you could smile!" Zu-chan popped up beside Kirishima's elbow, two kittens held in his arms- seemingly content to be dangled from the child's grip as long as he didn't squeeze them.

"Kacchan smiles his scary smiles all the time, but this time was a soft smile! Kacchan found a furry friend, he should keep Kitty-Kacchan!" Izuku was chirping, happy that Kacchan had made a tiny furry friend, it was even kind of blonde looking so it matched him!

Katsuki lowered the kitten to the ground and watched as it immediately began stalking a bug, pouncing and viciously tearing into it. Huh, guess it did kind of match him personality wise. Weren't cats supposed to be relaxing pets? Maybe that thought had potential, but it was time to redirect the attention off of his soft moment.

"If we're matching by personalities then that one should be yours Zu-chan." Katsuki pointed at one of the kittens that had been quietly but constantly mewing the entire time. It was soft enough to almost go unnoticed, just like the kids mumbling. Or at least what his mumblings would become once he learned to tone them down- at this age it was just constant questions at normal volume. The small black and orange calico also hadn't left Zu-chan's side since he had sat next to the box to begin playing with all of them.

Kirishima was laughing softly at both of them, twitching a string back and forth to entertain a few of the other kittens. This was priceless, he was glad that he had come to check on these two today.

-Page Break-

Inko smiled softly watching as Bakugou-kun and Izuku walked up to her slowly from along a sidewalk path. Katsuki had a thoughtful look on his face as Izuku skipped past him to come up to her. A small tug at her hand had her attention back to her son. He gazed up at her a serious look on his face that turned bashful as soon as she locked eyes with him. His head tilted down and he scuffed the toe of his little red shoe against the ground.

"Mama, do you think I can have a pet kitty? "Katsuki sighed, rolling his eyes up to the sky. Of course Izuku wouldn't keep the secret very long, not when he had so obviously fallen hard for the kittens the more he played with them.

"What brought this on?" Inko could probably guess, they had run across a stray and Izuku wanted to keep it, looking over him she didn't notice any big scratches that would come from attempting to play with a feral cat.

Izuku glanced up to Kacchan, trying to gauge his reaction to telling Inko. Katsuki shrugged back, it's not like Inko knowing would prevent them from being able to try and find the kittens homes, especially if Inko happened to agree to letting Zu-chan keep one.

"We found a box of baby kittens that got left at the gate, and they're so little Mama! I don't want all of 'em 'cuz you said we didn't have room, but I'll get rid of some toys and the kitty can share my room. Please, please, please. 'Cuz then I can have a friend for at home when I'm not playing with Kacchan!" Inko didn't miss the flinch that Katsuki let out at that, and figured it was mild misplaced guilt that they had grown somewhat apart when they were younger.

Katsuki did feel guilt, entirely justified guilt stabbing him hard as soon as Zu-chan had spoken. It hadn't been long after his current age that they had found out he was supposedly quirkless and Katsuki had cut him off like a diseased lump. And Katsuki knew, he _knew_ , that Izuku did not end up making any friends, not with Katsuki singling him out for torment for the rest of his childhood. Suddenly Katsuki wanted to make sure that Zu-chan got this kitten no matter what.

"I'm planning on keeping one of the shits myself, I can help get the things needed to take care of them since it would be easier to order in bulk." Seeing how she still hesitated he tried to think what could convince her. "I read somewhere the cats are great stress relievers and with how crazy hero's lives get-" Katsuki trailed off with a shrug. "Couldn't hurt to give it a try?"

Inko was very surprised at how persistent Bakugou was being. She looked back down at her boy, who throughout his childhood had seemed very isolated, keeping to himself and his heroes. Now she felt guilt, remembering times when Izuku-chan had begged for a pet when he was younger. Perhaps if Bakugou was willing to help him out in figuring out how to train the kitten to use the litter box, and was helping buy the supplies needed. Looking at those big begging green eyes then the expectant red she quickly found her resolve leaving. What could it hurt, worse case scenario they would have to find it a new home if it really couldn't work out, hopefully after Izuku-chan was back to a more reasonable teenage.

"Alright, lets see this kittens that have both of you so worked up." With that she found herself all but hauled back the way the boys had come.

-Page Break-

In the end they decided to keep the kittens snuggled up in their box wish a fresh shredded tuna fish and water in their bowl. Bakugou mentioned that he would go out this weekend to secure the supplies needed for both of them. Inko promised that they could come back multiple times over the weekend to make sure that the kittens were doing alright. Inko had to admit that the kittens were adorable, especially the little calico that just pranced right into Izuku-chan's arms mewing and purring up a tiny storm.

She was extremely surprised to watch a cream colored one begin to clime Bakugou-kun who remained stubbornly standing as the tiny body made it all the way up to his shoulder to butt its head aggressively against his chin. He even smiled at it, bringing a hand up to support the small body. Now she had seen everything, if a kitten could do that for the temperamental boy, just imagine how much good it would do her sweet Izuku-chan.

So she helped them bundle the kittens back into their box, fluffing the sad ragged towel that had been left for them to snuggle, perhaps they could get a better blanket from the school to help keep them warm. But for now it would have to do as it was getting late. They walked Bakugou back to the gate and then headed in for a late dinner before bed.

-Page Break-

They sat quietly in the cafeteria the next morning, enjoying a rather large breakfast with their unsubtle request for more fish product to take to the kittens. Suddenly there was a loud commotion at the doors as a large box was forced through followed by a large intimidating figure.

"I AM HERE, WITH GIFTS FOR YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might said as he scanned the small crowd before spotting the mother and child and making his way over. Said child was staring wide eyed, his jaw hanging open while his hands twitched.

"I-it its All…ALL MIGHT!" Exclaimed the child before grabbing at his hair, turning to his mom to share his disbelief with her only to gesture extravagantly back at the large man who was making their way over to them.

"Young Midoriya, I head how you generously helped a friend of mine and decided to return the favor!" All Might dropped the large box in front of the boy who only had eyes for him. "You may open it my boy, don't be shy!" Still no response beside the awestruck gaze. "Young Midoriya are you alright….?" Suddenly the boy pitched backwards in a dead faint.

"Izuku!"

"Midoriya!" All Might was quick to grab the boy before he hit the floor, fanning a large hand in front of him to try and rouse the boy while his mother fretted next to him.

Well that could have gone better.

-End Chapter 5-

Alrighty there is a wee bit more of the fluffiness. Up next we will see some conscious Zu-chan and All Might interaction, as well as an intro of Auntie Mitsuki! Then its back to class and shenanigans with students and teachers!

Now I have a beta finally, who is slowly working through the first few chapters and I shall post the edited work as soon as it is completed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Rot Your Teeth

Inko couldn't quite believe her eyes as she watched the massive form of All Might flitter back and forth like a nervous school girl around Izuku as he slowly came to from his faint. Honestly, the man taught at this school- he worked with Izuku daily, how did he think Izuku would react to him bursting through the door. She hid a smile behind her hand as Izuku finally sat up rubbing his eyes. All of All Might's movements stopped and the man was cautiously peaking over his fingers as he tried to hide behind his hands.

"Mama, I had the craziest dream. All Might was there, and he knew my name! It was so…." Green eyes locked with electric blue. Inko sat back on her heels from where she had been hunched over her son, happy to watch the drama unfold.

"Ah- yes, well" All Might stumbled over his words, one hand reaching to scratch behind his head. "I did not mean to startle you, Young Midoriya, but- ah- I….am…. here?" The man trailed off, it had to be the most awkward introduction Inko had seen in a while and she couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her. This would be a very interesting morning.

When the contents of the box were revealed Inko immediately tried to return the items. Twenty limited addition All Might plush dolls some with matching blankets, was a bit too indulgent for one child. But All Might insisted and then Izuku was in the box gushing over them all and looking up at her with his big begging eyes. Almost simultaneously both she and All Might took out their phones and snapped a quick picture glancing at each other at the copied motion. Inko couldn't help the small smile and she let out a huff before turning to her son. 

"This is a very extravagant and over the top gift, but since he is insisting, what should you say Izuku?" The little boy popped up inside the box, plushie in each hand and quickly bowed at the waste repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than- "

"Quite alright my boy, as I said before your kindness to my…friend inspired me!" All Might was quite content to continue to spend the morning with the energetic little boy as he exclaimed over each plush and what era it was from only to discover the ones he didn't know and begin raining questions down upon the large man. The morning was cut short however by Recovery Girl who wanted to do a check up on the boy.

"Honestly All Might, you're a teacher now, shouldn't you be working on lessons or something? You don't really have the time to hang around an energetic fan all day." All Might felt a bead of sweat form on his head at her stern reminder of his time limit. "Ah, yes of course. Young Midoriya, if you would like to select a plush to hang onto, I can deliver the rest to your room for you?"

Izuku was quick to grab two that he knew he had owned before and a matching blanket. His shot him a curious look at his selection as they both thanked All Might again before heading off with Recovery Girl.

-Page Break-

They were guessing that the limit of the quirk he was under was between one to two weeks. A few of the other victims had turned back to normal, and they had led the officers to the villain's home. There they had found a very obscurely marked calendar that could have been a reminder to her about who needed a refresher to stay young and who didn't. But none of the dates lined up specifically to a certain number, just somewhere between one week and two. Recovery girl's offer of the dorm room space was extended for the remainder of that time because of some of the strange reactions of the other victims.

It seemed that some lost all memory for hours at a time, while others spontaneously sprouted injuries that correlated with a different point of their life. She wanted them to be close at hand in the off chance that any of Midoriya's many injuries decided to randomly reappear on his tiny body. Lord knows he had had enough just from the start of his time at UA who knows what other wounds he may have suffered in his other years. Inko happily agreed to keep the boy on campus until the quirk had worn off. They decided that he would attend his classes to allow Inko to continue to work during the week. He would be given tasks suited to his age to complete while the others were attending their own classes. This way no one fell behind or was left unsupervised.

"Alright Izuku-baby, so remember that because of the quirk you're under you may suddenly find yourself with a boo boo. You need to let someone know right away if that happens ok? "Inko stressed this point as she guided her son out of the nurse's office and they turned to make their way outside because Izuku had been a whole few hours without visiting the kittens. The young boy hugged the two plushies tight to his chest, the blanket he had chosen thrown over one shoulder and dragging just slightly on the ground behind him.

'Yes mama!"

-Page Break-

Inko should have known that her selfless boy had a plan in his selection of the plushies and blanket that morning. He had chosen two that he had remembered owning, asking her after they had left to make sure that yes, he had these packed away at home. As soon as he reached the kitten box he started letting the kittens play with the figures, pretending that they were chasing the puffed up All Might around. Most happily followed, pouncing at the cape that hung from one figure and batting at the long hair spikes of the other. The spare blanket he tried to fold into a neat pile to place in their box. Inko couldn't stop smiling as she helped him.

Now she watched as he lay on his stomach, idling swinging his feet back and forth while he conversed with a small black and orange calico kitten that was perched in the grass in front of him. Izuku would meow and the tiny kitten would meow back, it had been going on for about five minutes now. He seemed completely unaware of just how adorable he looked as a few of the other kittens climbed on him. There were two kittens on his back, one was a grey and black tabby making an attempt at grooming his hair, honestly it just looked like it was getting lost within the wild curls. Another kitten this one a soft cream-colored tabby was attempting to attack his shoe laces every time his swinging feet brought them within range.

Inko laughed while petting a tiny grey kitten with little white paws and one white tipped ear that had climbed onto her lap once she had sat leaned against the tree near the kitten's box home. There was such a strange mix in this group, there was another calico though it had splashes of white mixed in with the black and orange. Then two orange and white tabby combinations and another white and grey. All equally adorable, though they looked tuckered out after their play time with Izuku.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught two people veering from the walking path in order to approach the 'hidden' tree where they had chosen to place the kitten's box. It was just off to the side of the building, and the bushes lining the walking path hid it partially from direct view. Both had ash blond hair and she smiled as she recognized Katsuki, and someone who could only be his mother Mitsuki Bakugou who she hadn't seen since the boys were very young. Katsuki-kun was carrying a few shopping bags and what looked like a duffle bag while looking very flustered while his mother grinned shark-like from next to him.

"Inko Midoriya, it has been way too long!" Mitsuki beamed as they finally came to a stop near them. Inko stood up, carefully depositing the grey kitten with its siblings back in the box and stretched out a hand in greeting to her old acquaintance. "Mitsuki, it has been a while. I'm surprised to see you!"

"Yeah, my brat here finally filled me in on the details of everything that happened, including that he was helping out with watching Zu-chan! I was so shocked, it's been so long since I'd heard that name. Then when he told me about possibly adopting a kitten I had to come see! I've been trying to get him to get a therapy animal for ages, so Zu-chan is working magic!" She beamed at the young boy who was trying to look up at them without dislodging the kittens on his back. The problem was partially solved when the cream-colored kitten jumped off his back and hopped over to Katsuki to begin climbing him. Mitsuki watched with gleaming eyes, clearly trying to contain her excitement as her son tolerated the small animal crawling up him.

Katsuki stubbornly refused to look at his mom as he casually set down the bags he had been carrying, one hand coming up to hover behind the small animal's body as it continued to climb. Inko reached over and gently dislodged the black and grey kitten that was still buried in her son's hair so that he could properly get up and greet the new arrivals.

Beaming the little boy popped up, the black and orange kitten trailing at his ankles as he moved shyly up to Mitsuki. He bashfully smiled up at her. "Hi Auntie Missy." He waved a small hand and the woman practically gushed with the desire to scoop up the boy up. "Oh, little Izuku-chan, it's so good to see you again!" She couldn't fight the urge any more and the young boy found himself swept up into the woman's arms and rocked back and forth as she hugged him. Katsuki shot his mom a look, he had been trying hard to avoid letting it slip that he and Zu-chan hadn't been friends for a long time and if his mom kept on over re-acting he was going to get suspicious.

"Oh! I almost forgot, when my brat was bitching about how you got onto him about his cursing it made me remember!" She crouched down, releasing Izuku she started digging in the duffle bag that had been mixed in with the shopping bags. Both Inko and Izuku leaned forward curiously as they heard the sound of rattling change. Mitsuki pulled out three semi large mason jars each filled to the brim with change and set them down triumphantly before the young boy.

Young green eyes widened with disbelief before turning to Katsuki with a look of shock. The explosive teen huffed and crossed his arms, the cream-colored kitten having successfully made it to his shoulder to perch. "Kacchan! You filled up your No-No word jar all the way! N' then you gots two more! You' not spos' to fill them up, it's spos' to help you not say no-no words!" The little boy groaned into his hands, while Katsuki's mother elbowed him and laughed. "We had to stop after three jars because it only took him a few months to fill them, if we'd kept it up there wouldn't be a spare shelf in the house!"

"Oi, Hag! Don't forget that one of those fucking jars is yours! You filled that shit up in a week!" Mindful of the kitten, Mitsuki smacked the back of her sons head.

They spend the afternoon together, only going in to collect lunch in a picnic basic that they then returned to the kittens with. Mitsuki couldn't get enough of teasing her son as he tried to nonchalantly play with the cream-colored kitten that had claimed him. She also kept pinching Izuku's cheeks and cooing at him. Finally Katsuki unloaded the bags of supplies he had bought, informing Inko that the larger items were at his house waiting for when they were ready to take the kitten back to their apartment. The bags contents, a collection of wet and dry food, a few small pet beds, brushes, bowls, a collar, medicine against fleas and for injuries. It looked like Katsuki had thought of any and everything that the small pet might need, and he semi-patiently went over every item with Zu-chan while Inko listened in.

When Mitsuki finally deemed it time for them to go she had Katsuki repack most of the supplies, though they left fresh bowls of food and water for the kittens in the box. They laid a fresh newspaper down on one side to act as the litter box since the kittens couldn't very well hop out of the box to go do their business, then rearranged the blanket bed and food bowls on the opposite side. Thankfully the box was rather large, whoever had left the kittens had at least not wanted them to be smooshed too close together.

The Bakugous then helped to carry the supplies up to the dorm room with the Midoriyas, Katsuki all the while holding the cream-colored kitten that was going home with him today. Izuku had decided to leave the black and orange calico with the others in the box at least until they all found homes, that way he wouldn't be dividing his time between his new kitten hidden in the dorm and the poor kittens that had to stay outside.

"At least the weather has been freaking decent, and they don't have to worry about stray dogs or anything being on school grounds." Katsuki was making an attempt to cheer up Zu-chan who was feeling guilty at leaving the kittens alone. "But they sounded so sad when we put them back in the box…" The boy pouted, stealing glances back over his shoulder as they walked the halls towards the dorm.

"Izuku-chan, don't worry about them. They have each other to play with in the box, they'll be fine until the next time you come to check on them, and we can play with them again tomorrow, alright?" Inko soothed, running her hand through Izuku's wildly fluffy hair. The boy sniffed and nodded, a bright smile taking over his face as he turned to Kacchan.

"Oh! Kacchan, I saw All Might today!" Izuku danced in place, stars in his eyes. The teen found himself rolling his own eyes hard.

"Zu-chan, he fucking works here now, you see him every day at school. Please tell me you're not going to fan boy like this every time."

"He-everyday?" They all turned to the sputtering child just in time to watch him faint. Inko let out a helpless sigh. "Not again."

-Page Break-

The weekend passed quickly, between playing with the kittens and exploring the school Inko found that Sunday night had appeared all too soon. As she tucked in her little boy and his collection of plushie's she couldn't help the blissful smile that appeared on her face. Brushing back his hair to kiss his forehead she found herself grateful for this chance to see her little boy happy again. He had seemed so- not upset but not happy for the longest time. That had begun to change once he had finally gotten his quirk and started at UA.

Turning she saw that the bowls for their soon to be pet were wet up against the wall. Izuku had decided on the name Whisper today, because the small kitten's meows were so quiet, she was curious if she would live up to that name or if it would turn ironic as she aged. Tomorrow after classes Izuku and Katsuki were going to move the kittens back where they could be seen and hopefully find happy homes. Then Whisper would be coming up to share their dorm with them until the quirk wore off.

Thankfully Izuku had not had any of the symptoms that the other victims of the villain's quirk had had. It was just a waiting game now to see when it would wear off. This week would prove eventful for her little boy, she was so curious on how his classmates would interact with him. It's a good thing that she had all but ordered Katsuki-kun to get as may pictures as possible for her this week. With that final thought she crawled into her own bed after turning off the lights and insuring that her alarm would wake her in time for work.

-End Chapter 6-

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Work really picked up on me. I can't wait for the next chapter and for the 1-A drama's to begin! The next bits are going to be more like snippits of moments put together to capture interactions between Zu-chan and the different people from his class rather than a continuous read but I'm going to try and have a bit of interaction with everyone :).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Spoonful of Sugar

Monday morning dawned bright and early, Inko getting ready for work and Izuku slumped half asleep in a chair by the door. The mother glanced at her son fondly as she finished fixing her hair in place. Walking up to him she reached down and picked up the All Might plushie that had fallen from his grasp, gently placing it back under his arm before reaching up to tuck a few stands of hair behind his head. He really was just so adorable. Katsuki-kun was going to meet them at the cafeteria after they had had breakfast so they needed to get a move on.

Indulging in her ability to actually hold her child again, Inko scooped him into her arms and let him rest his head on her shoulder as she maneuvered them out of the door and locked it behind her. "Come on, darling, lets go get some breakfast." He hummed against her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

-Page Break-

Katsuki picked up Zu-chan from the cafeteria and found himself carrying the kid after the third near run in with another student who wasn't watching where he was going.

"Tch, shit head extras need to watch where they're going!" Katsuki accepted the mild slap to the back of the head that Zu-chan gave him, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Bad Kacchan, Auntie Missy told me to bop you when you said no no words!" The little boy held out his hand expectantly. Katsuki glared before digging in his pocket and pressing a coin into the small hand.

"Stupid old hag, going to make me go broke with those fucking-shit!" The teen bit his tongue as another tap to the head was administered, and he grumbled under his breath digging out two more coins. His mother had been ecstatic this morning as she handed him a bag filled with coins and told him he better make it last. Izuku beamed as he held the coins to his chest so he wouldn't drop them, the school had given him a small knapsack to keep a few pencils and things in, as soon as they reached the room he would put the coins away.

They stopped in front of the classroom door, the explosive teen setting the boy down beside him. "You ready to deal with all of the extras, Zu-chan?" The little green head nodded excitedly, tiny hands gripping the strap of his bag nervously. Katsuki shrugged and slid the door open.

-Page Break-

Ochaka Uraraka was pacing the classroom, her eyes darting to the door ever few seconds while her friend and classmate Tenya Iida sat not so patiently in his desk beside her.

"Uraraka you should sit down, pacing is not going to make them show up any faster." Iida made a small chop with his hand to emphasize his point. The brown-haired girl turned on him with a look of utter devistartion.

"Iida-kun you don't understand! He was so upset! I called a little kid a deku and he had no idea who I was or why I was calling him that! " She slumped into the open desk behind her as she wallowed, waves of despair drifting off of her. The other girls were quick to try and reassure her just as the door to the classroom opened.

The gravity girl was off with a flash almost bowling over the others to reach the door. She came to a stop abruptly before the small green haired boy and bowed at the waist.

"Midoriya-chan, I am so sorry if I upset you the other day, I swear we're friends and the name was something that we had agreed on between us. You're one of the smartest people I know, please accept these cookies as my apology!" Uraraka bowed again and thrust out her arms displaying the small wrapped box in her hands. Big green eyes lit up as they stared at the box, glancing briefly at the teen at his side who only shrugged. With a smile Izuku reached forward and accepted the box.

Inside the childs mind he was dancing with joy. 'Cookies! He loved cookies, and she said she was one of his friends!' It blew his mind a bit, the thought of having more friends than just Kacchan.

Shyly he hugged the box to his chest and smiled up at the girl. "Thank you! Umm…" He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ochaka Uraraka, its nice to meet you… again!" She smiled brightly, the pink of her cheeks glowing just a big brighter. "You can ask me for help or if you have any questions, I'll be happy to help!" Uraraka missed how Bakugou slapped a hand to his face mumbling something about 'Here we go…'

The most blinding smile was directed her way by the little boy and he seemed to be vibrating in place.

"What's your hero name? How did we meet? What's your quirk? How long have you wanted to be a hero? Are your cheeks always pink? How do you feel about kittens? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color?"

Slowly Uraraka took a step back, her eyes turning to meet Bakugou's who was glaring at her expectantly. Well, she had offered, she glanced back down at the expectant little boy. Trying to sort out the questions in her head closed her eyes briefly while taking a deep breath. Alright, plan – win back little Deku's friendship was in motion! Determined she focused back on the little boy in front of her.

-Page Break-

The class had finally settled down after trying to calmly introduce themselves to the excited 4 year old who was bursting with excitement. The boy was practically racing between the seat isles to introduce himself to everyone and to ask them about their quirks. One student had a bird head and a shadow quirk! One had six arms! One girl had horns! One teen was the same size as him! Sadly he didn't get very far before the students got another big shock in the arrival of their still mildly injured sensei.

His stern glare had everyone in their seats and an awkward child standing next to Bakugou not sure where to go. With a sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose Aizawa gestured to a smaller desk that had been set up to the side facing away from the students in the front to hopefully prevent distractions. A box of crayons and simple worksheets to practice his characters were left there to hopefully keep him mildly entertained.

It was as Aizawa was getting ready to switch with another teacher for the next class period that he noticed the small green head bobbing as it tried to stay up. He glanced at the clock, he supposed that most young children had a nap time in their daycares, though with how early it still was this was probably more to do with the earlier start time and the lack of activity of an older classroom. It wasn't even lunch yet. He caught Bakugou darting glances at the small boy with a frown on his face, though honestly that could just be his default expression.

Aizawa cleared his throat as he finished gathering his paperwork and turned towards the small boy. "Midoriya" At the sound of his name the small boy got out of his chair and turned to face the teacher, a small hand coming up to rub at one of his eyes. Aizawa felt his eye twitch and he cleared his throat again.

"If you are tired you can come with me and nap in the Teacher's lounge while the students have their second period, there is still two class periods before they will break for lunch and we can be back by then." Midoriya looked unsure, glancing around him to look at Bakugou, who gave him a nod. Apparently, that nod acknowledged him acceptable to the child who happily held out a hand to him after grabbing his small knapsack.

Aizawa glanced at the hand for a moment before slowly taking it carefully with his own bandaged one. With one last glance at the class Aizawa led the boy from the room, passing Present Mic as he made his way in. The scruffy bandaged teacher shot the other a look warning him against saying anything as the duo walked by.

Reaching the teachers lounge Aizawa directed the boy to the sofa. "Go ahead and lay down here-"

"But where you gonna sleep? You look like you needs a nap too, and you have boo-boos! The doctor lady said that when you have boo-boo's you're spos' to rest lots n' you don't look like you rested lots at all!" With that statement Aizawa found himself very gently man-handled onto the sofa by the stubborn boy.

It wouldn't be too much later that the teachers would all be giggling over a shared photo of Aizawa stretched out on a couch in the teachers lounge, a small Izuku tucked against him and both of them covered by a small All Might blanket. What made it even cuter was what looked like an All Might plushie propped up against the sofa facing the room as if to guard them.

-Page Break-

It was as the still somewhat groggy duo made their way back to the room that Midoriya happened to glance out the window. He froze in horror before bursting into tears. Aizawa was completely unprepared for this and quickly glanced over the boy- trying to find any injury that might have popped up due to the quirk he was under.

"What's wrong Mid-" His question was rudely cut off by the child dashing to the classroom door ahead of them and throwing it open.

"Kacchan!" The explosive teen was out of his seat in an instant and by the crying boy's side, glaring at Aizawa like this was somehow his fault. Aizawa only shrugged as Izuku grabbed at his friends hands yanking on them as hard as he could while trying to drag the teen out of the room.

"Kacchan! Kacchan! It's raining! We have to go help them! It's raining, Kacchan!" Izuku was frantic as he kept trying to pull Katsuki who hadn't budged despite all the tugging.

Katsuki blinked in surprise, glancing at the windows. Sure enough a steady rain had started while he had been focused on his work.

"Ah shit!" With that statement most of 1-A's class found themselves following the angry blond as he picked up little Midoriya and stomped from the room.

And that was how they all found themselves recruited into bringing a box of 6 kittens in from the rain and setting up a home for them inside of their classroom instead of participating in their third period class. Yaoyorozu Momo offered up use of her quirk to create a large kennel and blanket for them. She also created towels for them to be dried off on because unfortunately the poor dears had gotten quite soaked. Little Izuku's tears hadn't stopped until ever kitten was mostly dry and semi-happily snuggling together for warmth on their new blanket.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose again while Present Mic elbowed him repeatedly while wiggling his eyebrows. Midnight who had come to teach third period was too busy trying to snap photos to comment on her class time being taken.

"Alright, that's enough. Bakugou- explain the kittens." The fierce eyes of their homeroom teacher drilled into the teenager who stubbornly looked to the side.

"Psh, some fuckface dropped the box off at the gate on Friday morning, probably thought that with students coming and going the little shits would find homes. We found them first and Zu-chan was worried about them being left alone since school was canceled that day." Aizawa rolled his eyes up and asked for patience before glancing down at the child that was practically in the kennel with the kittens. He was pressed up against the open door, the blanket pushed up against that same side with all the kittens borrowing some of his body heat from being huddled so close.

"Pease let them stay here for now! We was gonna ask around at lunch time to see if anybody wanted one so that they could have homes!" Izuku turned his enormous green eyes, still red rimmed from crying, to the nap-time sensei. He reached down and picked up the black and orange calico that had been snuggled closest to him in the kitten pile. The little missus whined quietly but didn't fight his hold.

"This un's mine! Mama said I could have her to be my at home friend, her names Whisper cuz' she meows so quiet!" He proudly held her out for the others to see and the girls cooed accordingly.

"Super manly little man, I'm glad ya'll got your mom to agree! What about you Baku-bro, what did you name yours?" exclaimed Kirishima as he plopped himself down next to the boy and helped him guide the kitten against his chest so she was held more securely. Kids holding animals made him kind of nervous but little dude did alright. The redhead got a million watt smile as his reward.

Suddenly all eyes were on Bakugou as the class tried to process that statement. The loud explosive teen had adopted a kitten. A living, breathing, bundle of one of the most adorable animals to be found? They just couldn't put the pieces together.

"Yea, Kacchan got one too! Auntie Missy said that she been trying to get him a pery animal for-evers! Izuku put special emphasis on forever to prove his point.

"Pery animal?" Kaminari repeated, looking around to see if he was the only one confused. He saw equally confused faces and turned back to the kid.

"You know, a pery animal, they spos' to help people who are angry or sad n' stuff." Izuku looked at them like they were silly for not knowing what he was talking about.

Aizawa watched in amusement as Bakugou stewed behind the gossiping teens, steadily turning redder as the other teens tried to piece together what Midoriya meant or as they tried still to wrap their mind around Bakugou being responsible for a helpless kitten.

"Oh, a therapy animal!" Momo finally exclaimed only to slap her hand over her mouth as she felt the angry vibes being sent her way by Bakugou. The others missed this fine detail as they continued on with the revelation.

"Oh, that makes so much sense!" 

"Do you really think it could help?"

"His mom must be desperate, but that poor kitten!"

"Hey now guys, that's not very manly, Baku-bro is great with the one he chose!"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking extras, DIE!" Bakugou launched himself at the group over Kirishima and Midoriya's heads.

Aizawa quickly engaged his trapping equipment though he had to rely on Present Mic to secure it tight enough with his arms still bandaged. Midnight was quick to release a little bit of her quirk to knock out the angry blonde.

While all the drama was going on Izuku kept glancing between the kittens and one of the teens that was not engaging with everyone else, just sitting calmly at his desk reading. The teen had fascinating hair, it was half red and half white, right down the middle! He also had a big mark on his face that was catching most of Izuku's attention as he looked back and forth between the teen and the kittens. Finally he reached into the kennel, putting Whisper back and picking up the other calico. This one was mostly white with just a few splotches of the black and orange.

-Page Break-

Todoroki was trying his best to ignore the drama at the front of the room, he had not followed them out into the rain and had only given them the smallest bit of attention as they ambled back in carrying a sodden cardboard box. But he found his attention drawn as he caught a small shadow out of the corner of his eye.

Turning he came face to….muzzle with a small kitten that looked just as confused as he was. Looking around the kitten he raised an eyebrow at the child Midoriya.

"You should keep this one, cuz its face is mostly white sept for this splotch of blackish orangy over one of its eyes. Just like you! N' you look sad so maybe you need a pery animal too?"

Todoroki blinked slowly at the child before he had to cross his eyes to see the kitten that was shoved closer to his face for his inspection. The kitten indeed did have a mostly white face with a patch of color over one of its eyes, though why he should take an animal just because of that he had no idea.

Young Midoriya having taken his silence as agreement, shoved the kitten into the teen's arms. He smiled as the teen scrambled not to drop it. Nodding once the child turned and marched away. Now they only had to find a home for four kittens!

Todoroki was left speechless staring after the boy until movement in his arms distracted him. He had brought the animal to his chest on instinct not to drop it and now it was curling up in his left hand, purring at the warmth being generated there. Mismatched eyes blinked slowly and Todoroki found himself holding the kitten just a little bit closer.

-End Chapter 7-

Todoroki has a kitten! And I'm so sorry as I was reading back in chapter 6 I realized that I gave descriptions for 8 kittens rather than the 7 I said were there. So instead of there being two grey and white ones there will be just the one. 

So that brings the kitten break down to

Black and Orange calico- Midoriya's- named Whisper 

Black/Orange/White calico- Todoroki's

Cream colored- Katsuki's – Name TBA

Orange Tabby 1 and 2

Black and Grey tabby

Grey with a few white splotches

Please feel free to make suggestions if you think anymore semi-main characters should get a kitten. I honestly didn't mean to make them a big part of the story but…well KITTENS!

Please pardon any mistakes, my beta and I are having technical difficulties with google docs, she makes the corrections but I can't see them. So this chapter is currently not edited and I am half asleep :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

With Bakugou down for the count for the time being due to Midnight using a bit too much of her quirk, Uraraka would be escorting Midoriya-chan to lunch. But first she was helping him to make a rather large sign to advertise the kittens. Todoroki had made a weak attempt to return the small calico but one look at Midoriya-chan's watery eyes had had the teen backing away. Todoroki had glanced at the kitten who was still quite content in his arms, purring away. Those yellow gold eyes blinked slowly up at him and the kitten nuzzled against his fingers. Yaoyorozu smiled at him and quietly offered to help make him some supplies for his new friend.

With a happy sigh Izuku capped the maker he had been coloring with and declared his sign done. But before he and Uraraka-san could leave the room to make their way down the hall they were stopped by Aizawa-sensei. His tired eyes took in the sign. In big letters the words "Free Kittens to Good Home" then underneath it had pictures of the four unclaimed kittens.

Aizawa glanced at the four kitten pictures then to the kittens themselves where they were bundled up together in the kennel. Ignoring Present Mic who was shaking his head frantically at him, Aizawa reached forward and pulled the picture of the black and grey tabby from the poster board. Present Mic hung his head.

"I'm keeping this one." Was all the tired teacher said as he walked out of the room. It had been decided that the kittens would remain together in the kennel and that any potential owners could come pick them up after school.

"Yay! Now we only need to find homes for tree kitties!" Izuku proclaimed. Uraraka and Iida smiled at his enthusiasm and lead the way to the cafeteria.

-Page Break-

Shinso Hitoshi was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch listening in as a few of the kids from the hero class 1-B loudly plotted in the booth behind him. They were wanting to confront class 1-A this afternoon concerning the incident at the USJ. Maybe he would follow along, see what the hype was all about. There were already quite a few rumors floating around about the class.

As he finished off his meal he noticed a gathering of people by one of the entrances, curious he got up to investigate. There was a rather tall teen with broad shoulders trying to organize the attention of the gathered students around him. Behind him was a rather short girl with brown hair and pink cheeks she was holding some kind of sign and kept glancing behind her.

As Shinso got closer he caught a flash of green ducking behind the girl's legs. One end of the sign she was holding was awkwardly pulled back by a small hand that was clutching one of the corners. Was that a kid? Some people's quirks made it hard to tell, but it was for sure a little person of some sort. As he leaned forward a bit to get a better look he finally caught sight of what the sign said and instantly tuned into what the taller teen was babbling about.

"Someone left a box of kittens at the gate and we are currently trying to find anyone who may be interested in adopting one so that they can find good homes. There are three left, they are very young but old enough to be without their mother and seem fine with soft food. We currently have them in our classroom and are willing to keep them there until such a time as they can be picked up and taken home. "The small speech was punctuated with chopping motions from the tall teens hand. Shinso found himself hooked the second he heard the word 'kitten'.

"Iisda-kun, Iisda-kun- you gotta tell 'em 'bout 'em. N' ya gotta holds up the sign!" The small body had moved to the tall teens leg and was trying to push the sign up as tall as he could so that people could see it. The girl quickly helped by holding the sign up above her head so that it was clearly visible.

Shinso's eyes devoured the images of the small kittens. Somehow despite how much he searched he never found kittens outside on his walks that he might be able to keep. Sadly, the many adult strays he did find were too people shy to trust him. He had saved up and slowly purchased all the things he would need to own a pet but never seemed to have enough money to go through with a proper adoption through a shelter or cat café.

Looking at the adorable pictures of three kittens, one mostly grey with white feet and a white ear, and two orange tabbies. He wanted all of them but knew that he would not be able to afford that many, at least not at the moment. He noticed that there were several other teens that looked interested, so he quickly pushed his way forward in the crowd.

"This 'un likes to chase things- "The green haired child was trying to point at one of the orange tabbies. "'N this 'un likes to explore!" The other orange tabby. "'N this 'un likes to sleep!" The child finished chirping while pointing at the grey one. Shinso finally made it to the front of the ground and quickly pointed at the picture of the grey kitten.

"I want that one."

-Page Break-

It was surprisingly easy for the kittens to get adopted. They had people fighting over the last two since the one teen had been so quick to claim the gray kitten. First, they tried to narrow it down by double checking that each student that wanted the kitten had the means to take care of it. Even then they ended up with a handful, those they had call their guardians to confirm that it would be possible. Didn't want to trust someone with a kitten only for them to turn around and bring it back because parents said no. Finally, they ended up forced to have a rock paper scissors contest in order to narrow it down.

One blond boy walked away cackling over his win only to get bashed over the head by his red-headed companion who was trying to coach him on the meaning of sportsmanship.

Izuku was dancing in place, happy that all the kittens now had homes. They had given the pictures to the students so that they could stop by and claim the one they picked later.

"Okay, Midoriya-chan we're going to eat lunch and then the teachers said we could go outside if it had stopped raining so that we could play." Uraraka said as she set the kitten sign gently into a recycling bin and took the young greenetts hand to guide him to the lunch line. Izuku grasped her hand, swinging it back and forth with his own.

-Page Break-

They ended up in one of the gyms instead due the rain was still going steady. Luckily for them Cementoss had overheard their dilemma and lead them to one of the buildings set up for training. Once there he created a miniature obstacle course/play ground for the young boy to run around in.

It was there that Bakugou found them. He stormed in slightly out of breath only to quickly try and gain his composure when he noticed that his entrance had gained him everyone's attention. He coughed into his hand before shoving both into his pockets and making his way over to the small cement playground.

"Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan!" A green blur popped out of one of the tunnels and attached itself to the blonde's leg. Red eyes locked with sparkling green as the teen took in the out of breath kid. His face was flushed, and he looked slightly sweaty like he had been running non-stop since Katsuki had last seen him. Izuku just beamed at him before starting his typical word vomit to catch his friend up to all that had happened to him while the older teen was knocked out.

"Kacchan, it's so neat right! One of the teachers can control the sment and made a playground! If we had one like this by our house, you wouldn't gets into trouble so much 'bout melting stuff! Though to be fair Kacchan shouldn't be melt'n stuff that don't belong to him just to practice his quirk! Oh! And we found homes for all the kitties, this zombie guy is gonna take the grey one, and this funny blond guy is getting the tabby that likes to chase stuff. N' the other tabby is goin' to this guy that's looked kinda goofy! And- "

Katsuki quickly slapped a hand over the kids mouth. "Aight, Zu-chan enough. Yay all the little shits have homes now, whatever, Aizawa-sensei said that you've had a long enough break and it's time for our afternoon classes. Let's go.

The older teens quickly gathered their belongings to follow along behind the pair as they turned to go.

"Shit Zu-chan, have you been running around this whole time- you stink!"

"Mean Kacchan! I was playing, you the stinky one who napped too long!"

"That wasn't a nap! I got KOed!"

"Come on Iida-kun we better keep up!" Uraraka said with a smile as she and her taller classmate rushed to catch up. It was kind of a big eye-opener to see Bakugou interact with Midoriya-chan. They had started to think that maybe Deku was a touch delusional about them being childhood friends. That thought had the brown-haired girl pausing for a moment. If they had been so close- what had happened?

-Page Break-

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Izuku hung out with Aizawa-sensei while the teens went to their hero practice with All Might (they conveniently left out mentioning that the class was taught by the hero- knowing what a fan boy Izuku was).

The one bit of excitement came in the afternoon with the announcement of the Sports Festival coming up. As they were getting ready to leave their classroom for the day. The bell had rung, and the students had just finished putting the room back to order and figuring out who's turn it was to take care of trash and clean up when they noticed a commotion coming from the hallway.

Izuku- trying to be helpful went up to the door and threw it open to answer the loud knocking. He startled when instead of a single person there was a mob outside of the room. Before he could even open his mouth the ring leader of the mob, a blond teen began to sneer at him and the others of class 1-A.

"You don't look like much! Don't think you can go trying to steal the spotlight from 1-B! I bet that you exaggerated your involvement with the USJ. Bet you all just whimpered like babies at the sight of real action! See you're whimpering now! Hahaha! We'll show you at the Sports Festival who the real heroes are!" The Blond teen gestured to the large group behind him who began to shout out their agreements. The teen had his eyes locked straight ahead and didn't seem to notice that the whimper had come from the small child that he had been yelling over.

Izuku felt his lip tremble at being in the front of so much angry energy, he brought his arms up to his chest, wishing he was holding Plush Might 2.0, but he had left him by his desk when he went to open the door. A large hand clamped down on top of his head and he smelled the familiar smokey smell of Kacchan. The hand pulled him back till he was slightly behind the teen before letting him go and Izuku quickly grabbed his pant leg.

"Oi Fuckface, what the hell is your problem yelling at a kid. You got beef with us then fine, I'll happily kick the asses of all you shitty little extras." Smoke began to gather in Katsuki's palms as he grinned maniacally causing several of the people to step back. Before the blond ring leader could open his mouth again he was pushed out of the way by a purple haired teen that looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Zombie-guy! Is you here for your kitten?" Suddenly all the agitated atmosphere vanished. The group in the hall that had been standing semi-menacingly seemed to all glance down as one unit to take in the small child that was partially hidden behind the angry teen. Many of the teens in the hall blushed and mumbled apologies for scaring the kid. The purple haired teen and the blond both took a step back, pulling out the pictures of the kittens they had agreed to take and glancing at the information on the back saying what room to come to pick them up. 1-A stared back at them with bold childish coloring. They had both unintentionally planned on confronting 1-A and then going to find their kittens.

"Zu-chan save the kitten talk for later. I'm gonna kick their asses first!" The explosive teen took a step forward bringing up one of his hands.

"Tch, that's not very heroic sounding- "Katsuki's eye twitched. The purple haired teen coughed into his hand, not wanting to chance losing his kitten for starting too much drama with the people that were literally gifting him the think he wanted most.

"I just came to say that you should know that your spots aren't set it stone. At the Sports Festival if a General Ed. Student shows promise over one of you in the Hero course, then you can be bumped down and they can be bumped up. So, you better be prepared for a lot of competition." Shinso tilted his head indicating all those standing in the hall. This seemed to snap the blond ringleader of the group out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm Monoma, class 1-B is going to show how much better we are than 1-A! We're going to smoosh you down and show that you can't steal all the glory for yourselves!

"Why are you being mean n' yelling? Shouldn't heroes work together to save more people? Isn't that was being a hero means?" All the teens that had been fixing to put in their own thoughts found themselves struck dumb at the innocent statement from the young boy. Aizawa-sensei found himself hiding a smile behind his hand. All Might's successor indeed.

"WELL SPOKEN YOUNG FRIEND!" Suddenly the group of students found themselves pushed aside by a large form of an upperclassman followed by two others. The teens found themselves unable to look away from the goofy face on the intimidating body of the taller teen. As the large student stopped in front of the open classroom doors he reached behind him to snag his dark-haired companion to drag him along-side him.

"We are here to collect my friend Tamaki's kitten! He is quite excited!" The others of class one glanced at the dark-haired teen who had his head hung low and a cloud of discomfort around him…. excited?

"'Course, come on in sempai, I'll show you where the kitties are!" Izuku reached forward and grabbed the dark-haired teens hand, dragging him into the room with his classmates following. Behind them came the purple-haired teen and the obnoxious blond who had introduced himself as Monoma. All the other teens were at a loss at what to do with themselves with the mounting tension having been broken so completely with Izuku's innocent statement.

Aizawa watched as Bakugou's eyes followed his young friend, a very thoughtful expression on his face for perhaps the first time in Aizawa's memory.

-End Chapter 8-

I am so sorry that this chapter took me a bit to get out. It has been a crazy week and I was so undecided on who should have the kitties. So they have all been claimed and next we shall have more shenanigans between Izuku and his classmates as well as some possible…..DRAMA! Please leave a comment on what you think or any possible interaction idea's you might want to see. I have a few in mind but its always neat to brainstorm more!

Also I appreciate those being patient with my spelling errors and helping me find them. My only free time to type tends to be late at night when I am half asleep. My friend beta and I have been slowly working our way through to find them and will hopefully be posting the edited chapters soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- So Sweet it Hurts

The rest of Monday passed in blur, Izuku insisted on sitting the new kitten owners down and having a 'good-bye' party together which consisted of all of them on the floor on pillows provided by Yaoyorozu while the kittens chased various bits of string and a few toys. Even Todoroki had been kid-handled into staying. Though he didn't talk much he seemed fascinated watching 'his' kitten run to play with the others only to run back to him long enough to rub its head on his hand and then repeat the actions again.

Izuku had found a kindred spirit in the upperclassmen that had come to claim a kitten. He spent some time writing down questions with the nice older girl who shared his curiosity, and equally nice time talking quietly with the shy dark-haired teen as they both played with their kittens. The third very boisterous teen gushed heroes with him, all-in-all it led to Izuku making new friends who promised to set up future play dates with the kittens.

The other year one students had been quite awkward after their rather standoffish introduction but found themselves pulled along into kitten talk by the small green haired child that insisted on getting to know his kittens new 'uncles'. The blond while very strange with his boasting was surprisingly gentle with his kitten, making Izuku smile when the teen finally left claiming how his kitten was already ten times better than any of the other kittens.

And Zombie-guy didn't look so zombie like when he was smiling softly down at the kitten that was napping in his lap. Eventually they all left with their new kittens, while Izuku's Whisper would be remaining in the kennel with Todoroki's kitten since neither of the boys could take them home yet.

Izuku spent the evening getting a check up with the nurse and filling his mother in on all his antics while trying to think of ways to get to know more people in his class.

-Page Break-

The next day started almost routine at this point, Inko taking Izuku down for breakfast, watching him fan boy over the various hero teachers that made appearances for their own. It was as they finished up and Izuku was zipping up his knapsack after receiving a special baggy from Lunch Rush, that they were approached by a rather tall skinny man. He was holding a neatly folded blanket and a floppy worn out All Might plush. Inko smiled as he approached.

"Ah, good morining-"The tall man stopped nervously in front of them, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. "My name is Toshinori Yagi, your kind young man offered me the comfort of his things the other day when I was under the weather. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to return them to you, our schedules didn't seem to line up. "

Izuku danced up to the tall man, smiling happily that the man seemed more cheerful today. He held out his hands to accept Blankie Might and Plush Might.

"Mr. Stick man you look happier today, I told yous that they would make you betters!"

Toshinori hid a smile behind his hand before patting the young boy on the head. "That you did, my boy, that you did." The tall man turned his eyes to Inko and held out a now free hand in greeting, reminding himself that he had not yet met Mrs. Midoriya in this form yet. She smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

"Hello, I'm Inko Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

-Page Break-

Morning in the classroom started much like the one before, though with a little less excitement as everyone knew a little bit more what to expect from their smaller classmate. Some of the quieter classmates breathed a sigh of relief that hopefully things would be a bit less dramatic than yesterday. Young Izuku was making his rounds, trying to get to know the classmates that he hadn't really had the chance to talk to yesterday.

After running to greet Whisper and making sure her food and water bowl were filled with fresh food and water Izuku made his way towards the back of the room. He had wanted to greet this one classmate yesterday but had been a bit intimidated. Hesitantly he walked up to the last desk and its occupant.

-Page Break-

Tokoyami watched as his young classmate hesitantly approached while holding his knapsack. Stopping before his desk the young boy began to dig in his bag before depositing a small tied bundle upon his desk.

Tokoyami tilted his head as he took in the bundle before looking at the boy questioningly. "'S birdseed, cuz' you have a bird head I wasn't sure if you had a birdies tum-tum too. Mama said that it's bad to give bread to birds- n cookies are like bread right? 'Cuz I was wond'ren if I could pet your shadow bird thingy? And Mama says that if you wanna ask a favor it's plite' to bring a pweasant. 'S your quirk right? Does it talk, is it like having a pet? When didja get it? What's it's name? Does it go to the bathroom?

Dark Shadow peaked its head from behind Tokoyami and came forward to investigate the bundle, while Bakugou slapped a hand to his face as he sat down in his seat at the front. It was too early for this.

-Page Break-

The next bit of excitement happened just before lunch, Izuku was happily doodling away on the worksheets he had been given to practice his characters. He was seated at his desk next to the kennel that still held the two kittens that were currently napping together.

It started as a warm spot growing on his shoulder, then suddenly it was a sharp and painful burning sensation that covered his shoulder. Izuku cried out, one hand coming up to hover over his shoulder before settling lower down his arm to avoid the hurt area.

In an instant he was surrounded by Kacchan and Aizawa-sensei with other classmates hovering behind them.

"Shit Zu-chan what's wrong?" Kacchan hovered over him hands not quite touching since he couldn't see any injury through his clothes.

Izuku sniffed and shuffled himself closer to his best friend. "K-Kacchan! M-my shoulder h-hurts!" Tears were steadily falling from his eyes and he burrowed his head into Kacchans uniform shirt. In the next instant he had been scooped up and found himself burying his head in Kacchan's shoulder as the teen supported his back with his other arm.

"Bakugou take him to the nurses office-"

"I'll go with him!" Uraraka said from next to them, concern etched in her face. They made their way out of the classroom under the worried eyes of their classmates.

-Page Break-

Izuku kept his head buried in Kacchans shoulder as they made it to the nurses office. Uraraka was quick to let Recovery Girl know that his shoulder was the issue and that, no they hadn't looked at it yet.

The elderly nurse gestured for Bakugou to turn the boy around and set him down on one of the beds.

"Alright young Midoriya, can you tell me what hurts?"

"M-my shoulder!" The boy sniffed, still clutching his injured arm.

"Well I'm going to need to take off your shirt to be able to see your shoulder, do you think you can be brave and help out. It might hurt trying to take it off." She said kindly. "If you can though, you'll get a lolly-pop!"

The green haired boy sniffed again and nodded, moving his arms to help her get his shirt off. As soon as the shirt popped off his head Bakugou found himself stiffening up when the shoulder came into view. It was very red and blistered as if burned. Even though the shape itself was blotchy- to Katsuki it looked like a handprint. He found himself stepping back, his eyes darting between the tear-stained face of his young -young- friend and the burn on the boys shoulder that he knew the cause of.

His step back was noticed by round-face. Her brown eyes took in his guarded face before darting back and forth between them. Her eyes took on a stern look as if to say "really?!"

Recovery Girl gently probed the area around the burn. "Well this looks quite serious- did it come with any memories of how it may have happened?"

"N-no, jus' started hurt'n." Izuku rubbed his arm across his face, trying to wipe away his tears and his runny nose.

"Tut-tut, here's a tissue, we'll have this fixed up in no time." Recovery Girl helped him wipe his face and then handed him the promised sucker before puckering her lips and smacking a kiss to the boys cheek.

Izuku who had been turning to show off his sucker to Kacchan found his eyes drooping and a yawn overtaking his face. Before he knew it he had been laid back against the pillows with a blanket thrown over him, his sucker placed on a nearby table.

"Rest now, and when you wake up from your nap your shoulder will be all better!" The nurse said as she bustled around the bed.

Once the child had officially gone to sleep she turned to observe the other teens in the room. Young Bakugou had his hands clenched at his sides while young Uraraka stood firm before him with her hands on her hips and they seemed to be having a whole argument with their eyes alone. She could guess what the tension was about- it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Bakugou- long time friend/tormentor had an explosion quirk centered in his hands and Midoriya-chan shows up with a bad burn on his shoulder. But this had happened in the past and obviously Midoriya had moved on if the fact that his teenage self still called Bakugou his friend was any indication. So this unnecessary drama could make its way out of her office.

" Alright, that's enough you two. He will most likely be out for the rest of lunch so why don't you go eat and I'll have him sorted when he wakes up. You can come back after lunch and see if he's up to continuing on with you the rest of the day. "She made shooing motions with her hands while backing the teens to the door.

-Page Break-

"Tch, watch it round-face, just because you're friends with Deku doesn't mean that you can butt into my fucking business!"

"I can't believe that you used your quirk on him! I mean we all know you bullied him- that was obvious- but to use your quirk! It's illegal! When did it start? How often did you do it- I mean- you knew right off the bat that it was from you the second you saw it was a burn!" She was steadily backing Bakugou against a wall, poking him in the chest with one of her fingers. Normally she would never be so forward but the USJ incident had been an eye-opener on when you needed to be able to take action.

Bakugou scowled down at her, his hands clenching and unclenching as sparks began to gather. He straightened up to loom over her and opened his mouth to tell her off, but she beat him to the punch again. She pushed him- actually shoved his ass against the wall. What the hell!?

"No! No, excuses! Deku is the nicest person ever- always trying to be helpful. And after watching him yesterday he's been this way forever. What did he ever do to you that could warrant that kind of behavior! What?! Did he dare to offer to help the mighty Bakugou! Or did he gush too much about how awesome your quirk is!-"

"Enough! I know alright! I was a shitty fucking kid!"

"Was?! You have a crappy personality now! Always talking down to everyone- especially Deku! Calling us extras! That is not the behavior of someone wanting to be a hero! "Uraraka took a deep breath, her righteous fury winding down in the face of Bakugou's aggravated look. Normally- from what she had seen- she would have been blasted by now but there he stood reining in any explosion and just letting her yell at him.

If she had to guess she would say that he was actually feeling a bit guilty. Maybe having to spend time with little Izuku was reminding him about how close they really had been. She took another breath.

"Look- I'm just trying to understand for Deku's sake. He still really cares about you and considers you a friend even if you don't. And after seeing how you act around Midori-chan I just don't understand how you can go from that to…..whatever it is you have now."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms while Uraraka did the same across from him.

"Deku told me some- he said that you got your quirk early and that you got really popular. He said that he was a very late bloomer- that they even thought he might be quirkless for a few years." Bakugou scoffed- a few years- try his whole fucking life until apparently a month ago!

"But I don't understand how him not having a quirk when he was little should matter enough to turn your friendship into…whatever it is now. What if the next time it happens it comes with memories that he won't have any way of explaining to himself? What are you going to tell him then? Sorry Zu-chan I sometimes liked to use you as a punching bag?"

Bakugou waited to see if she was going to spew out more word vomit. She obviously was spending too much time around Deku. He flinched at the thought. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt like shit. It was Deku's own fault- always pushing and pushing at him- always trying to compare with him when there was no fucking way. Katsuki shook his head violently before jamming his hands in his pockets and turning towards the cafeteria.

"Tch- I don't need this from some extra- if you're so worried about Deku why don't you play babysitter for a while."

Uraraka stood there watching him go, observing the tense like of his shoulders before glancing back towards the nurses door. Maybe this could be the push they needed to somehow fix their friendship for the future- or it could be the thing that drives them apart for good. She let out a weary sigh, hoping that she hadn't ruined anything.

-Page Break-

After grabbing her lunch and meeting up with a few of the others Uraraka found herself leading an excited Midori-chan outside to enjoy the sunshine. The teachers had given them a small 'study' time to act as a recess for the small boy. A chance for him to burn off some energy.

Izuku glanced around curiously wondering where Kacchan had gone off too. He brushed a hand over the shoulder that had gotten the random boo-boo before his attention was grabbed by Uraraka-san.

"Midori-chan you mentioned wanting to see our quirks yesterday so I thought this would be a great chance!" Uraraka gestured around herself to the others who had joined them. Iida was pushing up his glasses while reading through some of his notes- using the study time to actual study. Next to him was Tsuyu, Mineta, and Yaoyorozu who had come to supervise.

Before they knew it this had lead to Midori-chan connected to a rope- secured by Mineta's quirk flying through the air under the affects of Uraraka's quirk. He giggled as he spun slowly in place one hand holding the rope- not quite trusting it not to come undone. This was so exciting- he was flying- though it was kind of scary, he had never been so high up without some kind of support around him. He wished Kacchan was here- they often talked about how cool it would be if one of them got a flying quirk.

Looking down at the others he waved cheerily at them with his one free hand before he was distracted by a butterfly. Maybe he could catch it- he got ready to try and grab it with both hands so that he could cage it within his hands- he didn't want to hurt it after all. But when he went to move one of his hands he couldn't. Glancing down he saw that his hand had touched where the purple ball had secured the rope around his middle. He tugged again and found that not only was his hand stuck, but his shirt was as well, and this was his favorite new All Might shirt. He tugged a few more times, getting scared that his hand would never be free again and felt frustrated tears starting to form in his eyes.

-Page Break-

When Katsuki had rounded a corner away from the nurse's office he was surprised to see a sheepish Kirishima standing there. He scowled.

"You heard all that." He stated it as a fact and didn't wait for Kirishima to nod before he pushed past the redhead who stumbled a bit before turning to follow.

"Yo Baku-bro you seem a bit torn. Maybe it'll help to- you know- talk about whatever's on your mind? Sometimes just bouncing your ideas off of someone can clear things up." Kirishima trailed off and offered a shrug when Bakugou glared back at him.

"I'm not gonna lie bro- a lot of us are curious after seeing how you act with little man. We all saw how ya'll interacted in that first mock battle- bro- it's night and day! So like- what happened?"

Bakugou glared at the ground. Like he hadn't been thinking over that exact thing ever since Zu-chans accident. Ever since that fucking ray of sunshine had reappeared in his life he was struggling to remember why exactly he had started pushing the little shit away. But there had been a reason- it's not like it was a sudden thing, it had built up over time.

He tried to tell himself if was how weak Zu-chan was compared to all the others- and that the little quirkless green bean thinking he could be a hero too was like spitting on the whole system. If he was honest those thoughts did start some of the initial frustration. Though that didn't really cover all of it- after all everyone started at some low level and had to work themselves up. But over the years Zu-chan never seemed to actually think about putting the extra work in until here recently.

Katsuki on the other hand had begun asking his mom how to get stronger after he had turned six. He had found out about Zu-chan's dad's quirk and how he did nothing with it. It was then he realized that having a cool quirk didn't automatically make you a hero- you had to do something more. So his mother had explained healthy eating in order to build a strong body. She had then gone on to explain that while exercise was also needed he couldn't do the more strenuous ones until his body had matured.

He had watched what he ate- had done what exercises were acceptable for him whenever possible. And he had trained with his quirk- always looking for ways to improve it. He couldn't count the days where he had sat with his mother scolding him while she bandaged his hands. But he knew it was necessary to become the toughest- so that he could win no matter what once he became a hero.

Izuku's words from the other day- about a hero's job not being about the glory- the win- but about saving people. For the longest time he could not understand Deku's drive- he was a nerd who only seemed to focus on his analyzing rather than gaining any other type of skill or advantage. But the more he thought about it- Deku was always offering solutions to problems, always trying to save people with whatever he had available at the time. If he was honest with himself he knew that where he had the bronze for it, Deku had always had the heart.

Glancing at Kirishima who was waiting patiently to listen to whatever his side of the story was, he wondered if maybe he had finally found a friend that could measure up to what he and Deku used to have. After Deku had turned into Zu-chan he had found himself remembering how nice it was to have someone to talk with rather than just having people that talked at you and vis versa.

With a grunt he turned back toward the lunchroom. He wasn't discussing shit until he had a decent meal in him he was obviously delirious if he was thinking about talking about any of this shit.

"Come on shitty hair."

-Page Break-

"So you had a bunch of lackies and adults all singing your praises so you got like a crazy big ego about how awesome you were. That plus a resentment towards Midoriya for what you saw as him wanting the same glory as you without any of your hard work?" Kirishima tried to sum up the small bit he had managed to force out of Bakugou.

Bakugou blushed and looked away as they walked towards where they had been told the others had taken Zu-chan. Having all his resentment boiled down so simply embarrassed the hell out of him.

"Then the fact that you thought he was quirkless because his quirk came like crazy late compared to everyone else- and when it did arrive he didn't tell you so you have no idea how long he was keeping it from you? So you felt like he was laughing at you somehow?" Kirishima was ticking points off on his fingers as he spoke, Bakugou grunted somewhat in agreement. Kirishima paused a bit before glancing at Bakugou and getting ready to activate his quirk.

"How exactly was he supposed to tell you when you stopped talking to him when you were like 8? Did he ever come up to you wanting to talk quirks or hang out after you cut ties?"

Bakugou froze as a million instances popped into his head of Deku coming up to him holding one of his notebooks wanted to share some new quirk idea or another with him. The phrase 'Kacchan can I talk to you?' was something he heard quite often. But all of those instances ended the same with him chasing Deku off- most often with use of his fists and quirk. Well fuck. He turned to see Kirishima smiling his shark smile at him.

"Shut up Shitty-Hair!" He let off an explosion in his companion's face before stomping out of the doors that lead to one of the many courtyards.

Kirishima laughed it off, whipping soot from his face as he followed his friend outside only to bump into his back.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Glancing around his always angry friend Kirishima took in the scene. Little man was crying his eyes out, shirtless, while tugging hard on his hand which seemed to be stuck to a gunky pile of cloth. Mineta was hiding behind Tsuyu's legs while Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were attempting to detach the bundle from Midoriya's hand. Iida was trying to calm the boy by lecturing at him while chopping at the air. For once he agreed with Baku-bro- what the hell?

-End Chapter 9-

I am so sorry for the late update! Work has been really crazy lately and I've been studying to take a CDL test which I passed 2 out of 3 parts for so….almost yay! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for its lateness! *bows* please forgive me! *offers cookies and birdseed*

I will try very hard to have the next one out on time next week! Who knows maybe I'll manage to get it out sooner!


End file.
